A Long Time Ago in a Galaxy Far Far Away (Reboot)
by fanwriter10101
Summary: Years of neglect has left Naruto bitter towards his family and the hate the village holds against him does not help. However, that will all change when a certain Sith lord finds the boy. Watch as Naruto become a powerful Sith that will change the fate of a Galaxy, just not the one he was born in.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! How are you all doing? Good I hope! Now, I know you guys are like wow, what's going on here? But do not worry! This is a reboot! A reboot of A Long Time Ago in a Galaxy Far Far Away. Now, a lot of you didn't like it that I didn't update that story and to be honest, I felt that story was crap, at least that's what I thought to myself, but do not worry! The reboot will be much better and more flushed out. So, with that said, enjoy! Also, this was not beta'ed! Do not thing this is mistake free, so grammar Nazis, please don't hunt me down….**

The Galactic Empire, reformed through the Galactic Republic, is the largest Empire to date since the times of the old. Its boarders stretched from the outer-rim worlds to the core-worlds. It's military, vast and the most technological advanced. Its boards grow every day as more systems fall to Empire. Those who stood up against the Empire, were ruthlessly put down by Imperial authorities.

Darth Sidious, or more commonly known as Emperor Palpatine, was the mastermind, the brain of this Empire. As a Sith Lord, he had plotted from the day his Master started teaching him the ways of the Sith. He instigated a civil war on a galactic scale, using everyone as a pawn for his own schemes. So clever his planning was, that he turned the chosen one, Anakin Skywalker, to the Dark Side and use him to carry out the Great Jedi Purge. Thousands were cut down, from Younglings to Jedi Masters, no one was spared. The Clone army, which the Jedi's led into countless battles, had turned on them for unexplained reason. Reasons which only Sidious and Anakin knew.

With the Jedi Order all but eradicated, Palpatine focused on consolidating his power. He quickly abolished the Galactic Senate, installing himself as the Emperor of the new Empire. With his power base secured, severely Senators that were highly against such a move were…removed…from the Senate. It was wise to keep one's mouth shut. Sidious then went on to completely reform the Clone Army, though after a brief rebellion on Kamino, the Cloning facilities were officially shut down, with the 501th or better known as Vader's Fist, being the last of the Clone Legions.

Once everything had fallen into place, Sidious began his reign of terror. Truly dark times had dawned upon the galaxy, but even then, the Force works in mysteries ways.

 **In Orbit, above an unknown planet:**

Anakin Skywalker or better known as Darth Vader, has lived a life of regret since the death of his beloved. There were many times as a Sith were he would cry, see visions of her, and overall fall into a short depression. There was not a single day that he wasn't reminded of his failures. He hated what he had become, he hated the suit he was forced to live in, he hated the fact that he couldn't eat, being forced fed by tubes. He hated the mask he was forced to wear, one when he was in his chambers could be free his face from it. However, in those Chambers, his mind wandered off. For the first few years he had hated himself for his actions, the loss of Padme. A constant reminder of how his failure.

His life was that of walking hell. He was a broken man. He had lost everything, his wife, his best friend, his mother, his children, and his dreams crushed. Many time's he would dream of a different life, a life where he had saved the Jedi Order and Padme by killing Palpatine, he would dream of his son, but these dreams were all too painful when they ended. He had at one pointed try to commit suicide, letting fate be his judge, but alas, his hate from himself and the Dark Side kept him going.

Though it all, he kept going, using the hate for himself to fuel his power. He was the chosen one, one who would bring balance…

 _"You were the Chosen One! It was said you would destroy the Sith! Not join them!"_ The last words of his former Jedi Master and friend echoed in his mind. He closed his eyes shut, trying to forget.

 _"Bring balance to the Force! Not leave it in Darkness!"_ The voice echoed as he tightened his hands into fists. Those words…they were too painful…

" _You were my brother Anakin…I loved you…"_ The voice of Obi Wan echoed as a single tear fell from his eyes. How far had he fallen? He had destroyed every bond he had made, with his friends, his wife, with everything he stood for.

"Lord Vader?" The voice of a naval officer broke Vader out of his thoughts. The Sith Lord focused towards the planet below him. Yes, he could feel it. He could feel two sources of the Force, both powerful, how was filled with hate, the other was filled with fear.

"Commander, ready a shuttle." Vader ordered as the Commander gulped and nodded, best to obey then be replaced.

"At once my Lord." The Commander gave a shot bow before he went on to ready the shuttle. Vader meanwhile was once more back to his thoughts. The Force had drawn him here, to the unchartered region of the galaxy, some called it Wild Space, the Unknown and other names, but it was considered the unknown region as few knew about this region. Whatever it was, it was calling out to him. That is why he came out here to investigate it.

 **On the Planet:**

"Dammit…" One Naruto Uzumaki cursed as he walked through the streets of the Hidden Leaf Village. He growled as people glared at him or whispered behind his back. It was always like this, they would glare at him, and point at him. Tell their children to stay away from him, not to play with him, and in some cases encouraged them to bully him.

"Why don't they go glare at that arrogant bastard…" He whispered to himself. The arrogant bastard happened to be his brother. Ten years ago, the Nine Tailed Fox or better known as the Kyuubi, attacked the Village Hidden in the Leaf's or Konoha. His father, the forth Hokage, sealed the Fox away into his son, Menma, Naruto's younger brother who was born on that very day when the Fox attacked. With the Fox sealed in his brother, his parents, chose to tell the village that the Kyuubi was sealed inside of Naruto rather than Menma. They stated that it was to keep Menma safe. At first, he didn't mind, but then came the hate from the villagers. This left him resentful and full of hate. He had to suffer, while his arrogant brother liked a care free life.

"Guess I'll head to the forest to train some." He muttered as he headed to the nearby forest. He usually trained in the forest alone since his parents were too focused on his younger brother. He huffed at that. The only thing he had been able to learn was Chakra control and that was it, but that was all he knew. He didn't have anyone to teach him and he didn't know much to teach himself. Naruto realized that only after he had passed from the Academy would he start to get actual training from a sensei. Arriving to the forest, he sat down and started to meditate. He found meditation a very helpful way to calm himself and get a better understanding off his surroundings.

 _"Come on…"_ He focused. A few days ago, he had discovered something unique. Concentrating as hard as he could, rocks, leaves and other objects on the forest floor started to levitate a few inches. However, for Naruto, it was a strange sensation. It was as if he could sense everything in the forest, as if everything was connected.

"Impressive." He heard a voice, but it was altered somehow and sounded heavy. Then he heard the breathing sound. It was odd for sure. He quickly stood up and drew out a Kunai. It was one of the few weapons he had been able to get his hands on.

"Who are you?" Naruto questioned as he heard the breathing sound. It sounded…forced? No, it sounded as if it was assisted. Like if a machine was assisting someone breath. He focused hard on the sound and quickly turned around and threw the Kunai into the tree line. Narrowing his eyes, he wondered if he hit whoever it was.

"Most impressive." He heard behind him as his eyes widened. Quickly turning around, his jaw dropped to the ground. The voice belonged to this strange…man? Whoever this person was, they were clad in black and white armor, with a cape. There were some strange flashing buttons on the chest. However, the most fighting thing was the face piece. The mask or the helmet was large and intimidating to look at it. He could also hear the breathing sound from the mask and the voice was most likely distorted by the mask and the breathing sound.

"W-Who are you?" Naruto questioned, now completely frozen. He could feel the power roll of this person in waves, but it was…dark? Whatever this power was, it was intoxicating, as if it was call out to him.

"The question is; who are you?" The man? Yes, it sounded like a man, questioned him as Naruto gulped, but stood his ground.

"My name is Naruto…" He started, but decided to not say his family name. No, they were no family of his. The person clad is armor nodded.

"Naruto, I believe that it means Maelstrom. A strong name for some so strong with the Force." The man replied as Naruto raised an eyebrow. Force? What was this Force this man spoke of? Seeing the confusion on the boy's face, the Sith Lord decided to clarify his response.

"The Force is all around, it is all around the Galaxy. It binds up, penetrates us. Through it, one can achieve great power and you are strong with it. I sense the Darkness within you." The man stated as Naruto frowned. Darkness? What Darkness? He had no Darkness within him! However, that did not stop the Sith Lord from delving into the boy's mind via the Force.

"Your…family? I sense they have brought great pain upon you." The Sith Lord stated as Naruto's right hand tightened into a fist, a frown on his face.

"They are no family of mine." Naruto simple stated as the Sith Lord grinned at that, yes, a weak point.

"Then why do you crave their attention? Why do you want their approval?" The man questioned as Naruto narrowed his eyes, anger starting to surface.

"I do not seek their attention or approval! If anything, I want to see their faces as I become the strongest of all!" Naruto proclaimed as the armored man nodded before he took a step back.

"Then join me, and I shall teach you the ways of the Force. I shall teach you to wield a power far greater than any you have ever encountered." The man offered as Naruto looked at the man with slight suspicion, but he could feel the power the man gave off. He had nothing to loss and he was sure no one would miss him. He had no friends here, so why not accept this man's offer.

"I accept." Naruto answered as the man nodded.

"Remember this youngling, my name is Darth Vader. I am a Sith Lord who practices the Dark Side of the Force. Betray me, and I will see to it that not even ashes remain of your body." The now named Vader warned as Naruto gulped and bowed.

"I wouldn't think of it, Master." Naruto stated, seeing that he was the apprentice of this man. Seeing that the boy was aware of his position, Vader eased down on the force.

"Good, now then, follow me." Vader ordered as he turned on his heels and started to head deeper into the forest, with Naruto behind him. Naruto wondered where his new Master was leading him too. As they kept on walking, Naruto found a strange sight. It was an odd-looking think with three fins like arms pointing skyward. It had a ramp that lead to the inside. Naruto followed the Sith Lord inside and spotted a…soldiers? Whoever they were, they wore white armor and were armed with strange weapons. He could feel the stares the soldiers were giving him, even though they were wearing helmets.

"Lord Vader?" One of the troopers questioned as Vader simply stood behind the pilot's seat in the cockpit.

"Take us up." Vader ordered as the pilot's nodded and started up the shuttle. As the shuttle levitated further up into the air, the wings folded down and the shuttle was off, heading towards Star Destroyer. Naruto however was awed at the sight before him. It was dark, but the lights of the different stars and far away worlds marveled him. It was vast and endless. Then the Star Destroyer came into his view. He saw much smaller ships, that were ants compared to the massive vessel before him, flying through the darkness near the large vessel. They started to approach the larger vessel and entered through it via some blue screen. The inside of the ship was busy, with those same troopers running about, others were wearing different armor of different color, some didn't even wear armor, just a uniform. The shuttle made touch down as the ramp lowered down. Vader stood up and started to make his way outside, with Naruto following.

Once exiting the vessel, row upon row of troopers clad in white armor stood shoulder to shoulder as Vader started to make his way though. Naruto followed closely behind him as he glanced at the troopers. They didn't dare look at the him or his Master, only looking u.

"W-What is this place?" Naruto questioned as Vader lead him somewhere, though he wasn't sure. This place was like a maze to him. So many hallways, troopers, and other things.

"This is a Star Destroyer, the Empires most prominent warships." Vader answered simply as they entered the medical bay, through Naruto was not aware of it.

 _"A, Lord Vader! How may I be of assistance?"_ A machine questioned as Naruto gulped, was this thing possessed?!

"I want this boy's blood work. Do what is necessary." Vader ordered as the machine did it's work as it neared Naruto with a needle. Naruto gulped, but knew that this was his Masters orders. Should he refuse, he did not know what would happen. It wasn't long before the machine, who was called Droid, took a sample of his blood. Vader ordered the Droid to take a measurement of some sort. Naruto meanwhile only looked outside the view port of the medical station, the endless space simply amazed him. Vader meanwhile went over the bloodwork.

 _"This is new…his Midi-chlorians count is quite high, 30,000, however they are growing in number. It seems like they are feeding of some energy."_ Vader thought. Though one can increase their Midi-chlorians count, but it was mostly though training and experience with the Force, however, the boy's count only multiplied due to them feeding off from an…odd energy…

 _"The boy is strong…in time he shall be strong enough to control the Dark Side of the Force. A feat, that only very few has mastered and fewer who have lived to tell the tale…"_ He thought as he glanced at the boy. He shall train the boy and give him the means to destroy the Empire. Yes, it was his act of redemption. He himself could never face the Emperor or his loyal forces, not with the thing he had become. He was more machine then man, but the boy? The boy would become a powerful warrior, one would destroy the Empire. As for the other Force sensitive being on the planet? He would leave it for now, he wished to see how far the being went without his or any others interference. A test if you will.

"Your training will begin soon. Follow me to your quarters." Vader stated as he started to lead Naruto to his living quarters. As they passed, Stormtroopers, walked about, patrolling the ship. Vader however ignored them for the most part. They were all part of the former 501th legion as such, they were all Clones. They were loyal to him primarily. He didn't have to worry about the Emperors agent here. He stopped at a door, which opened to reveal a room with nothing inside of it. It had a large view port though.

"This will be your living quarters." Vader stated as Naruto entered the room. It was big, but it was barren. No bed, no chaise, no table, nothing.

"But there is nothing in here…" Naruto complained, but silenced himself as he felt his Masters displeasure.

"Then this is your first lesson; the Sith survive with what they have at hand." Vader stated. The boy needed to learn how to survive, even if he had no food or shelter. Naruto nodded and bowed his head, not wanting to further displease his new Master.

"Yes, Master." He stated as Vader nodded and headed off to the bridge to carry out some tasks. He left Naruto in his room, leaving him to his own devices for now. Naruto meanwhile walked up to view port and looked down at the world below. It was so small.

 _"I can't believe that there is live beyond our world."_ He thought as he kept on gazing down below, but frowned. While he didn't have any friends and he was sure his family won't care much, but he did have one friend and he wished he would see her one day. He could only hope that she would be fine.

 _"I'll become the strongest...Sith in the universe."_ Naruto thought to himself seriously. He didn't know much about the ins and outs of a Sith, the Force or the Galaxy in general, but that didn't matter. He would cross those bridges later. He sat down cross legged and started to meditate. Focusing, he felt as if things were now much clearer and he could hear voices. He was being bombarded by visions, visions of the past, future, and present. It was as if he had tapped into something, and he could feel that something. It was powerful, both in Light and Darkness. It was odd, but it felt right. His eyes opened as he gasped for air. Sweat rolled off his forehead. Getting up, a bit tired. He hadn't realized how much that had taken out of him.

 _"That never happened before…"_ He thought. Shrugging, he laid on the hard floor and stared out into space. Things were going to change, of that much, he was sure.

 **So? How was it? I hope it was good! Also, know this that this won't be a straight time skip, and Naruto will spend time in the Star Wars galaxy for a bit and you will see it for a few chapters. He won't be OP, but he will be strong none the less. These changes are since I felt that the last story was a bit rushed, so I wanted to make this one a bit more flushed out, more detailed and such. I hope the changes are ok with you. So with that said, bye! I will make sure that the next chapter is beta'ed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my friends! How are you all doing? I got another chapter for you and I hope this one's good! Also, I have been asked a question as to what the pairing is, well, it's not going to be NaruSaku, sorry, but I just do not like that pairing. Second, and even though it pains me, it won't be NaruHina as well, even though that is my go to pairing. You will see why it won't be NaruHina. So, with that said, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Bye!**

 **Somewhere on Tatooine:**

Tatooine, a desert planet and a hive of scum and villainy. Only slavers, traders, sellers, bounty hunters, moister farmers and Jabba the Hutt lived here mostly. Aside from them, only Stormtroopers of the Galactic Empire were stationed here and even then, it was a very small garrison. Most didn't even bother with the local populous.

"Dammit, so thirsty…" One Naruto sighed out. A few days ago, his Master had dropped him off at Tatooine with nothing, other than some clothes and some water. He didn't even give him any instructions! So here he was, wandering this god forsaken planet. He didn't even know why he had done it, but he did. He assumed that it must have been a test or something.

"N-Need to find a Moister farmer…" He muttered to himself as he walked on. He had been stealing from Moister farmers and those Jawas, who he thought were stupid. He kept on walking and walking, but them he spotted them.

"By the Force, not them!" He said to himself. They wore odd clothing, mostly brown and they wore strange masks that had spikes on the top. Tusken Raiders is what they were called, and they were savages! Turning around, he began to run as fast as he could. He had spied on those bastards and they were not to be trifled with. Looking back, he noticed that they weren't following him, good. Stopping, he sighed as he breathed in and out. Looking up, he squinted his eyes as the twin suns shined down at him, sweat poured off his forehead like a faucet that would just not stop flowing. Then he spotted a Moisture farm!

"Finally!" He shouted as he started to run towards the farm. He was using the Force, something his Master had explained to him during the few months he had spent on one of Vader's warships. Vader had taught him the very basics of the Force for now and this was all Naruto had to defend himself on his blasted rock.

"I hate sand…" Naruto growled as he rubbed his hair a bit, getting the sand out of his hair. During the few days, he had spent on his planet, he had been using the Force unknowingly to keep himself going. His will to survive was strong enough to draw on the Force to survive. His bodies internal organs were doing everything they could to ensure his survival. The organs worked on maximum efficiency, while reducing their needs. This was all thanks to the Force reinforcing his organs. Approaching the farm, he quickly hid behind a few creates as he sensed someone exiting from the small home.

"Uncle Owen, we should really get a few droids to help around the farm." A small boy, maybe a year or two younger then Naruto walked out of the house. Behind him was his Uncle. The man was a human, like the boy. The uncle sighed as he checked some equipment.

"We're moisture farmers, we can't afford droids." The uncle responded as the boy huffed and went off to do whatever he needed to do. Naruto meanwhile snuck inside the house and quickly located the kitchen and quickly started to gather as much food and water he could.

"I would say sorry, but nah." He muttered. Turing around to leave, he came face to face with the lady of the house.

"And who are you?" She questioned him with a stern face as Naruto gulped, but laughed nervously.

"Look lady, I don't want any trouble, so if you would let me leave…" Naruto stated, but clearly, she wasn't buying any of it. Then, she pulled out a blaster and started to fire it around him. Seeing this, Naruto began to run all around the kitchen and made his way out as blaster bolts flew over him

"Your crazy lady!" Naruto shouted as he ran to the stairs that led to the outside. During his escape, he ran into the uncle, who Naruto had tackled to the ground.

"Stop!" The old man yelled, but Naruto merely ran, unknowingly, he tapped into the Force to speed himself up. To them, he was simply a yellow blur and before they even knew it, he was long gone.

 **With Naruto, a few minutes later:**

Naruto stopped running and took in large gulps of air as he fell onto the sand. Grabbing some of the food he had stolen, he quickly started to eat and drink. The taste of the food was beyond anything, though after having nothing to eat for almost 4 days, anything would taste heavily. Drinking some of the water he sighed.

"Well, I guess I better keep on moving." He said to himself as he stood up and began to walk aimlessly. He frowned and stopped.

"That won't get me anywhere." He said again. Sitting down, he closed his eyes and began to mediate. Paraphs the Force could help? He took in steady breaths as he focused onto his surroundings. He could feel everything, down to the last grain of sand. Then it hit him, a space port was nearby, a few miles off. He stood up, but kept his eyes closed, allowing the Force to guide him. After about an hour of running, he arrived at the space port. It was busy with activity. People were trading, buying, selling, or working. Still, he could feel the vileness of this place. As he walked around the space port, he found someone of interest.

 _"That girl…"_ He thought as he felt drawn to the girl. From what he knew of the Force, that girl was Force sensitive, but not as strong as him. She had gray-brown hair and blue eyes. Her skin was fair and she looked about a year younger then him. The only things she had to wear were rags. Her hair was dirty due to the sand, along with her skin.

 _"A slave…"_ He thought with a frown. From what his Master had taught him and from the readings he had been shown, Sith Empires were built upon the backs of slaves. The Sith could care less about slavery. Even though he was training to be a Sith, he despised slavery. Selling and buying people to him was an obsolete concept and only festered resentment that developed into open rebellion and uprisings. The number of slave uprisings and rebellions within Sith Empires was insane. How could the Sith expect people to obey them if they sold them into slavery? He approached the girl, wanting to get a closer look.

 _"She looks pretty cute."_ He thought with a light blush on his face, however, she showed little to no emotions. Her face had a dead look. He growled a bit. A youth whose life had been taken away.

"Hi!" He greeted with a smile, but the girl only looked at him with a blank stare. No response. Naruto sighed at that, it seemed like the slavers had done a number on her. Before Naruto could say anything, a bug like creature with a long lose flew in-front of him.

"Ha! Wow! Watch where your breathing!" The Toydarian yelled as Naruto narrowed his eyes. This Toydarian was most likely the _owner_ of this girl. So, he was a human trafficker.

"Where I breathe is none of your concern, no step aside." Naruto demanded, no, more like orders the flying bug, who simple laughed. The kid had the balls to demand anything from him.

"What's a brat like you doing here?" The Toydarian questioned as Naruto scoffed.

"That is none of your business or concern, now step aside and let me talk to the girl." Naruto answered. He was getting annoyed fast by this bug. The Toydarian however spat in Naruto's face, to Naruto's shock and anger.

"Beat it kid! She's not for sale!" The Toydarian stated as he turned around, but froze as he felt an invisible force all around him.

"You…" He heard a cold voice behind him. The bug shivered as he slowly turned around to face the boy he had spat at. A gasp released from his throat as he stared into the boy's eyes. They were sickly yellow and filled with hate. He tried to speak, but no words would come from his mouth.

"You…ugly bug!" Naruto yelled as he brought up his hand and held it as if he was choking somebody, which he was. The Toydarian was now floating a few inches from the ground, and not due to his wings.

"L-Let me go!" The Toydarian demanded, but Naruto did not listen due to his anger clouding his judgment, he simply tightened his hold before he walked closer.

"Listen here bug, you are going to free this girl and any others you _own."_ Naruto ordered as the Toydarian tried to breath, but it was of no effect. He felt his windpipe being crushed and his vision was starting to fade in and out.

"O-Ok!" The Toydarian managed to yell out. Seeing that his demands were met, Naruto let go of the human trafficker, who collapsed on the ground, taking in air greedily. Turing to the girl, who was slightly shocked at the actions before her, Naruto grabbed her by the hand and began to drag her away from the trader. After he was sure they were far enough, Naruto turned to the girl, with a smile.

"There, now that he's been dealt with, what's your name?" Naruto questioned with a smile, but the girl simply stared at him, confused by his actions. Why would he do this?

"Why? Why did you help me?" She questioned. For a very long time, she had been a slave. People have bought and sold her for petty things. For a very long time she had thought that her life was meaningless, that it was lower than dirt. No one cared about her. No one would miss her if she were to die. Naruto hearing her questions smiled like a goof ball.

"Why? Well, I saw someone in need of help and I came to help! I don't need a reason to help someone, do I?" He questioned as she looked at him, like he was a fool. He only helped because she needed help? Her eyes slowly started to widen as she felt moisture around her eyes. She brought a hand up to her cheek and felt her wet cheek.

"I-I am crying?" She questioned herself as tears started to fall from her eyes. No one had done anything like this for her, ever. Not even the imperial troopers. She was just another slave in the grand scheme of things. So, she bottled up her emotions. She had never cried since she had become a slave, choosing to simply accept her fate, her lot in life.

"Yeah, you are." Naruto stated like she didn't know that in the first place. She looked at him, and then the damn broke. She started to cry openly now as she hugged Naruto. Naruto however had no clue how to handle the situation. He had never thought that he would find himself on a desert planet with a girl crying on his shoulder.

"A-Ah, it's ok! Did I say something? Please don't cry!" Naruto tried to calm her down as he rubbed her back. He blushed slightly as he felt her breasts push up against him.

 _"Down boy!"_ Naruto thought as he fought down his urges. He simply allowed the girl to cry on his shoulder after he got no response.

"N-No one has e-ever helped me b-before!" She stated, all the while tears and snot traveled down her face. Naruto hearing this smiled sadly a bit. No one had ever tried to help him either. He tried to comfort her, saying everything would be fine.

"M-My family didn't e-even help me!" She cried as Naruto sighed, seems like she was sold into slavery by her family.

"Then they are not your family. Family doesn't sell family into slavery." Naruto stated as she wiped her tears away with her hands and leaned back to look at him. Naruto brought his hand up and cleared her face of tears.

"Family sticks together no matter the situation." Naruto stated as she simply looked at him with tear eyes.

"T-Then I have n-no family." She stated as Naruto frowned at that before he hugged her.

"Then I will be your family." He whispered as she hugged him back. The girl was clearly emotionally compromised and he could relate to her in some ways. While his family didn't sell him to slavers, they still isolated and neglected him. Many times, it felt like he didn't exist because they never noticed him. Now, here was someone who had it much worse and he wasn't going to just stand by and watch. He soon heard snoring and raised an eyebrow.

 _"I guess she fell asleep…"_ He thought as he simply hugged her, letting her sleep on his shoulder. He never had a shoulder to lean on to back home. No one to tell him that it would be fine. Well, he did have a friend, but she was too shy. Shaking his head, his thoughts changed to what was to come next.

 _"Oh crap, how am I going to explain this to Master?"_ Naruto thought with slight panic. He didn't know how his Master would feel, after all, his Master had left only one boy on this blasted planet, not two, and definitely not a girl. Sighing, he thought that he would burn that bridge when he gets to it.

 **So? How was it? I hope it was good! Ah, so many questions and so little answers! Who is this girl? Well, keep reading to find out more! Also, I hope this one is more…realistic? Also, once again I thank my beta, you know who you are! So, with this, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there! How are you all doing? Good I hope! All right, first things first, let me get something out of the way: KamiKageRyuuketsu.**

 **(Warning: Rant Incoming):**

 **Now, this fucker claims I do not understand who the Sith are. First off, let me tell YOU what the Sith themselves believe in. Now, the Jedi's believe in control, peace within one's self, such as emotions. The Sith are opposite, they believe in power. Power is as important to the Sith as Control is to the Jedi. In moderation, these two things aren't bad at all, in-fact, they are the natural instincts of almost ALL species. It is in HUMAN NATURE to have control over one's self and have power, neither are evil. However, if taken to the extreme, they can be become evil. For example, the Jedi's believe that all species within the galaxy are to be treated equally, yh right, a load of bullshit. The Sith believe that one should make their own way into this world, crazy, right? If they want to achieve power, then they need to work for it, train for it, not be given to them. We all share this view to this day and age. Do you know what makes the Sith evil? THE DARK SIDE OF THE FUCKING FORCE! DO YOU FUCKING KNOW WHO THE SITH ARE? THE SITH WERE ORIGINAL A SPEICES! The Sith's ideology is not evil, it is the Dark Side of the Force they use that makes them evil. There have been quite a few Siths that weren't evil, ruthless, yes, evil, no. Such as Darth Vectivus. From the Legacy of the Force: Betrayal, Lymiya tells Jacen how Vectivus did not evil, he didn't attempt to conquer the galaxy, to wipe out populations of Star systems or start all-out war with the Jedi. He just existed, learned and died of old age, surrounded by family and friends. Mind you, Vectivus was a Dark Lord of the Sith. He had principles and was ethical. He was however ruthless given that his background as a businessman, and like the Sith ideology, he believed that one must be willing to do whatever it takes to succeed. Mara Jade is another example, while not a Sith, she did train to use the Dark Side of the Force. Darth Revan, while originally a Jedi, also became a Dark Lord of the Sith and he wasn't evil. Hell, when he was a Jedi, Revan wanted to stop the Mando's crusades, wanting the Jedi's carry out military operations. He wanted power to stop the Mando's. I can name many other, so fuck off about your shitty idea about how the Sith are all evil by nature and nothing can change that. The Sith are not evil by nature, nor is their philosophy. It is the Dark Side that overcomes them can causes them to be evil and bloodlust. As for me being a NaruHina fan? Yes, I am. Been once since the show started and she was introduced, yet I have other pairings and I believe I have a very limited Naruhina stories that have no harem, if any. So, fuck off, if you don't like a story, no need to tell the writer you hate their story, just don't read it. Now then, sorry for the rant, anyways, I hope you enjoy, bye!**

 **Unknown Cemetery:**

The Moon shined down upon the cemetery as the trees rattled due to the wind. The many tomb stones gave a haunting appearance to the cemetery, it didn't help that it was a very old cemetery, possibly the oldest in the area. A lone figure, clad in a dark cloak, walked through the cemetery.

"Where is it?" The masculine voice questioned as the male figure searched for a specific grave. He was searching for a grave of someone he knew from his past. He had been at it all night, and had searched most of the cemetery. He then stopped as he spotted a tomb stone. The figure kneeled as he laid a hand down on the tomb stone.

"Hinata…" The figure whispered, sadness laced his voice as he looked at the tomb stone. The grave belonged to a friend, a friend from his past, his childhood. He sighed as he stood up, with leaves rattling behind him.

"Naruto?" The voice spoke, it was feminine. Turning around, he steeled his features.

"What have you to report, Satele?" Naruto questioned as the female bowed slightly as she pulled out a data pad. Grabbing it, Naruto began to read the information. The more he read, the angrier he became. At the end of the report, he all but crushed the data pad.

"Is this true?" He questioned as she nodded, keeping a neutral face. She didn't know much about the girl Naruto had asked her to get information on, but it seemed like she was important enough for him ask this of her.

"Yes, it seemed like she had committed suicide." Satele stated as Naruto took a deep breath and calmed himself. He had to keep his rage in check, lest he allow those bastards to know he was here. Turing around, he looked down at the grave before him.

"She didn't deserve this…" He muttered as Satele looked at him with concern. Naruto then turned around and started to walk away. Satele followed him, wondering what his next move was going to be.

"Naruto?" She questioned as Naruto kept walking on before they finally found themselves standing in front of a starship. It was a Star Courier, though it was heavily modified. It was armed with ten laser cannons as offensive complements. Along with that, it was equipped with spy and surveillance gear, and a cloaking device. Along with that, it had one more weapon, seismic charges.

"There's no point being here anymore. Come, we have much to do." Naruto spoke as he and Satele boarded the ship. His original objective was to retrieve Hinata and some scrolls for his Chakra training. He had stolen some scrolls, but was unable to retrieve his childhood friend, since she had committed suicide. That made him growl. Those bastards, they made her do it. The years of abuse, beating, being put down caused her to break.

"Are you ok?" Satele questioned as Naruto remained silent and merely sat down in the cockpit and started to pilot the ship.

"I'll be fine." He responded with almost no emotions. Satele frowned at that. Being a Sith in training, Naruto wasn't one to be emotionless. Walking up to him, she laid a hand down on his shoulder.

"Are you sure?" She questioned as Naruto gave her a sad smile.

"I…I don't know, but it doesn't matter anymore. We have more pressing matters to attend, such as finding the Star Forge." Naruto stated as Satele sighed.

"Are you still going to try and find it? Naruto, the Star Forge was destroyed! It fell into a star during its final battle!" Satele stated. For the past two months or so, they had been searching the unknown regions of the galaxy for the famed Star Forge. The knowledge of such a creation was very limited, only a handful knew of it and all they knew was that it was destroyed. Naruto, however, shook his head.

"The Star Forge had a direct link to the Dark Side of the Force, not to mention its vast self-repair systems. You could say that the massive ship yard was a living being. It most likely survived and if there is one place we can find it, it will be the unknown regions of the galaxy." Naruto responded as she sighed and sat down, allowing him to do his thing. Setting the ship on auto pilot, he opened a few scrolls, he needed to get a better understanding of his Chakra.

 **Many Months later:**

Naruto sighed as the ship landed on the planet Wobani. The Planet was home to a labor camp of the Empire where criminals of the galaxy were shipped off to serve their sentence. Currently, he was here on a mission. His Master, Darth Vader, had ordered him to head to Wobani. Vader had received reports that the rebels had sent several of their members. For what reason, they did not know. Vader at first was going to ignore it, he would let Imperial forces take care of these rebels, but then he had assigned the mission to Naruto. He wanted to see how the boy had come along in the last 8 years.

Vader had taken him in when he was just 12, and now he was 20. His Sith training had been brutal to say the least, but he was very strong in the Force. Strong enough to mask his existence from the Emperor. During the last 8 years, he had been sent on various missions, from hunting down rebels to former Jedi. He had seen it all and along with him was Satele, the slave girl he had freed all those years ago. Satele too, was a Force adept and was a respectable warrior in her own right.

"I wonder what the Rebels would want all the way out here." Satele questioned as the two walked through the more wooded areas of the Planet. It was decided between the two that they would land their vessel off into the woods, to prevent being questioned. Nearby was an Imperial labor camp, the place the Rebels were scouting out. It was only thanks to the Viper probe droid that came with his ship that he had discovered the Rebels.

"I don't know; however, they seem to be looking for someone." Naruto responded as the two walked in, edging closer to the Imperial Labor Camp. Naruto raised his hand and stopped and Satele followed his example. The two crouched down and peaked through the foliage. Alone, guarding a small gunship, was a Rebel soldier.

"What's taking them so long." The Rebel soldier, clearly annoyed, grunted out. The man did not like the duty he was given, guarding the gunship. Naruto made a few hand signs to Satele, who nodded and started to make her way around. He waited until she was in position before he started to move. With blinding speed, he moved and grabbed the man by his throat. Satele moved from her position and started to inspect the gunship.

"What is your objective?" Naruto questioned as the Rebel pilot chocked.

"S-Screw you!" The Rebel grunted out as Naruto frowned and brought his free hand up and over the Rebel soldier. Closing his eyes, he started to use the Force on the Rebel's mind.

"What is your objective?" Naruto questioned again as the Rebel soldier went limp in his hand and the eyes had glazed over. The Rebel was a weak-minded fool.

"We are here to find a woman, her name is Liana Hallik, but we have reason to believe that it is an alias." The Rebel soldier answered as Naruto raised an eyebrow. They were here for one women? If so, then she must have to valuable information.

"Why?" Naruto questioned, letting the Rebel go since he still had control over his mind.

"We have reason to believe that she holds some valuable information regarding a new weapon the Empire's developing." The Rebel answered as Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"So, the Rebels are aware of the Death Star?" Naruto questioned himself. The Death Star was a highly secretive project. A weapon's platform close to the size of a small moon and its purpose? To destroy whole planets.

"Huh?" The Rebel soldier blinked as he finally came back to his sense, but it didn't last long as a red flash slashed him across his chest, with him falling dead on the ground. Satele walked out of the gunship as Naruto turned to her.

"It seems that the Rebels are after a very important person." Naruto stated as she nodded and held out a data pad.

"It appears so, and I have coordinates of the Rebel home base by backtracking through the nav computer, they should learn to purge it if they want to keep their home base a secret. They are hiding out on Yavin 4, in its old abandoned temples and forests." She stated as Naruto hummed as he went through the data.

"Should we send the information to Lord Vader?" She questioned as Naruto shook his head and handed the data pad to her.

"No, there is no need." Naruto informed her as she raised an eyebrow. This was very valuable information he was withholding from their Master.

"Why?" She questioned, though in her mind she knew that Naruto had grand plans, plans that would call for betrayal. Naruto was very cunning, after all, he had amassed a small Fleet of Imperial Star Destroyers loyal to him, all under the noses of Imperial Command, Vader, and the Emperor. It was no easy task, but it was doable, more so since many of the Imperial soldiers felt the Empire did not appreciate them. Such as the TIE Fighter pilots, who felt they were viewed as expendable by the Empire.

"Why waste the lives of my forces when the rebels can do it for us?" Naruto questioned with a smirk as she chuckled and shook her head. The two stopped as they heard footsteps thanks to their heightened senses. Looking at Satele, she nodded, already knowing what to do. The two quickly hid behind the many trees and waited as a large Rebel group walked into the clearing.

"Like I was saying – What the?!" The apparent Rebel leader shouted out as he saw that their fellow comrade, who was left behind to guard the gunship, had been cut down. The group was quickly on alert as they looked around and secured the gunship.

"Oh dear, this is not good. The odds of use being discovered are now high, very high." A Captured Imperial Droid stated as he stood behind a woman.

 _"She must be it."_ Naruto thought. These Rebels were not a threat to him. Seeing this, he walked out of the tree line, gaining the attention of the Rebels. The drew their weapons at him as he simply walked towards them.

"Halt!" A Rebel yelled as Naruto kept walking before one of the Rebels opened fire, leading all of them opening fire. Naruto quickly activated his Light Saber. The red hue deflected all the blaster fire as he began to charge towards the Rebel group. He began to cut down the Rebels as they began to back away in fear.

"A J-Jedi?!" One of the Rebels shouted out as he fell back on his rear in fear. Naruto chuckled at that.

"Jedi? No, I am not a Jedi." Naruto stated as he cut down the Rebel.

"Halt Imperial scum!" A Rebel shouted out from behind him as he aimed his blaster at him. Naruto however paid him no attention. Seeing that Naruto was not complying, the Rebel was about to fire, but found himself unable to do since he felt his windpipe being crushed before his neck was snapped. Satele walked out through the foliage, having killed the Rebel via Force choke. The two Sith turned their attention to the Droid and the women, who was now frozen in fear.

"The odds of survival are not good." The Droid stated as Naruto used the Force and threw the Droid back, temporarily shutting it down. He then turned his attention to the women.

"Well, congratulations, you are being rescued." Naruto stated as the women almost tripped at that. Naruto however gave her an odd look.

"What?" He questioned as she stood up.

"Nothing." She stated as Naruto walked up to her and slashed the cuffs by his Saber. She looked at him as she rubbed her wrists.

"What is your name." Naruto questioned as she kept quiet. Satele narrowed her eyes, this was almost the exact same way Naruto had found her. Seeing that glare of the women behind the blond man, she thought it was in her interest to answer his question.

"Liana Hallik." She answered as Naruto smirked.

"Your lying." He responded as she didn't say anything.

"You really want to test my patience?" Naruto questioned as she gulped, maybe it was in her best interest to answer truthfully.

"Jyn Erso." She answers truthfully, not knowing how severely she had already altered her future and that of her father.

 **I always thought that Erso was destined to do big things, had she not died. Also, I am trying to be a bit more realistic here. I mean, last the Naruto had a very massive Fleet, something that would not have gone under Sidious radar. I feel giving him a small number of ISDs and to build from there would be sufficient. Also, I plan to fit the 8-year gap with small flashbacks throughout the story. I hope you all enjoy, oh and KamiKageRyuuketsu? I hope you choke on a fat one. This will be all for today, bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello there! How are you all doing? Good I hope! So, for the past few weeks, I have been working heavily on The Untold Prophecy. Now, I am going to start working on a second story along the week with The Untold Prophecy being my primary one. This means that ever Sunday of Saturday, you all will get a The Untold Prophecy update, along with an update for another one of my stories. This week is this story, next week? Wait and see! Lol. I hope you enjoy this, oh, and this was not beta'ed, loads of mistakes in this one most likely.**

"Where are we going?" One Jyn Erso questioned as she sat in the cockpit with Naruto and Satele. Naruto was piloting the ship, while Satele was sitting right behind Jyn, making sure she tried nothing. Not that she could. Naruto had asked a few questions which Jyn answered as truthfully as she could. However, she had also realized that Naruto was not your average Imperial agent. He seemed to have his own agenda, as if was using the Empire.

"We are going to a secret Imperial facility." Naruto answered as the ship jumped out of hyperspace and began to descend to the planet below. As they entered the atmosphere, rain began to hit the ship. It was a dark and stormy night. Jyn raised an eyebrow. Why were they going to a secret Imperial facility? Were they going to turn her over? Naruto however turned to her and gave her a charming smile that made her blush and Satele roll her eyes.

"Well, we are going to liberate your father and his team." Naruto stated as Jyn's eyes widened. He knew where her father was? She had tried for years, but after the Empire had attacked her home, her father was nowhere to be found, he was simply just gone.

"How do you know my father?" She questioned as Naruto stood up as the ship started to land, avoiding all the incoming transmissions from the Imperial base.

"How do I know him? I met him once when I was…training. Yes, training. But that does not matter, what matters is that we need to get him and his team out." He answered as he and Satele began to make their way to the ramp. Jyn followed them, a blaster in hand.

"You do realize that you are about to storm an Imperial base full of storm troopers and other forms of personal defenses?" She questioned as Naruto shrugged and activated his lightsaber, the red glow making the smile he wore more…sinister. Satele active her own saber staff, both ready to fight.

"That's why this is going to be fun." Satele responded as the ramp lowered down.

"Halt!" An officer stated as many storm troopers aimed their blaster at them. Naruto smirked as he walked off the ramp.

"Well, I can't do that, but I can do one thing." Naruto responded as the storm troopers began to be choked by an inviable force. With a snap, their necks were broken.

"Relieve of your duties." Naruto finished as more storm troopers arrived on the scene and began to fire at him. Satele jumped in front of him and began to spin her saber staff, deflecting the bolts back at the storm troopers, killings most of them. The few who were smart took cover. Taking the brief of the cease fire, Naruto charged forward, slicing through the storm troopers that left their cover to return fire, only to be cut down by his saber. Within the span of few minutes, the only thing that remained was the sound of the alarm, the two Sith's and one shocked Jyn Erso.

"H-How…W-What?" She questioned as Naruto chuckled. He had to admit, she was quite cute when she was surprised.

"Come on stardust, follow me." Naruto called out to her, to which she blushed. She didn't know if knew her father called her stardust, a nickname. But hearing it from someone other than her father sounded…odd. She shook her head and began follow the two as they entered the facility.

 **A few minutes later:**

"H-Hold the line!" An officer yelled as the storm troopers tried to hold the line, only to be thrown back by an invisible force so hard that their backs broke. One of the storm troopers started to crawl, but stopped as he saw a boot, looking up, he saw yellow eyes.

"P-Please, mercy…" The storm trooper begged as Naruto used the Force and lifted him up, bringing him face to face.

"Where is Galen Erso?" Naruto questioned as the storm trooper raised a trembling hand, point down the hall.

"H-He's in the b-bunker with his team. P-Please, that's all I know." The storm trooper answered, thinking he would be spared. Naruto nodded and turned towards the hall.

"I thank you, now rest." Naruto stated as he snapped the troopers neck. Making his way down the hall, he found the bunker with ease. Extending his hand out, he jerked it back, pulling the blast shield door away via the Force. Walking inside, he saw many scientists, all cowering in fear as Naruto looked around.

"Which one of you is Galen Erso?" Naruto questioned as no one answered, but no one stepped forward as Naruto sighed.

"Look…" He started, but was cut off as Jyn entered the bunker, with Satele following her.

"Father?" She spoke up as she looked around the room. Her gaze finally landing on her father.

"Jyn?" Galen Erso, a man with graying hair questioned as he stepped forward to get a better look at his only child. Jyn choked up and quickly ran to her father and hugged him.

"I-I thought you were dead…" She stated as she cried on his shoulders. Galen however hugged his daughter, at a loss of words. He had sent a message out to via a defector, but didn't think it would reach his daughter so fast. On the other side of the room Naruto merely looked on, before truing around and leaving the bunker. Satele looked at him with a worried look. She quickly followed him and found him standing outside, allowing the rain fall over him.

"Naruto?" She questioned as Naruto looked up at the sky, the rain falling on his face.

"You know…watching that reunion between that father and daughter…I only wished I had something like that with my family…" Naruto said as she walked up behind him and hugged him.

"Do you regret it? Regret at what you have become?" She questioned him as Naruto turned around and looked down at her and gave her a warm smile.

"Do I regret it? Never. If I did, I would have never met you." He responded as she smiled and laid her head on his chest. The day Naruto and she had crossed paths was the best day of her life.

"We are not interpreting anything, are we?" The voice one Galen Erso broke the two out of their moment as they turned to face Galen Erso with his daughter and the scientist behind him. Naruto sighed, annoyed by the fact that the moment was interpreted.

"No, you didn't." Naruto replied as he and Satele separated.

"Sorry, but I what reason did you have to save me and my team?" Galen questioned as Naruto smirked. Reaching into one of his pockets, he pulled out a holodisk and activated it. From the holodisk, the hologram of a strange station showed up.

"What is that?" Galen questioned, he estimated that whatever it was, it was far larger than the Death Star.

"This, is the Star Forge, an ancient relic that the Builders left behind." Naruto answered as Galen hummed, looking intensely. Galen slowly nodded as he turned to Naruto.

"What about it?" Galen questioned, he might not know much about the Builders, only the fact that they once ruled the galaxy with an iron fist far worse than the Empire. Naruto deactivated the holodisk and stored it away in his pocket.

"Prior to me finding your daughter and your rescue, an ISD under my command reported that they had found the Star Forge, and that it was in bad condition. I am not scientist and I lack scientists to begin with…" Naruto trailed off as Galen frowned, now knowing what Naruto was after.

"You want me and my team to fix it?" Galen questioned as Naruto nodded.

"Fixing it will be left to the Droids, I want you and your team to research it and find what makes it tick, the ins and outs of it." Naruto stated as Galen sighed.

"So, I am switching one tyrant for another?" Galen questioned as Naruto chuckled.

"Me? A tyrant? Please, if anything, I want to the Empire to fall." Naruto stated as Galen raised an eyebrow.

"Then why do you need some old ancient relic?" Galen questioned as Naruto merely chuckled. Galen was about to question him again, but the sounds of star fighters could be heard. Naruto smirked as he looked at the lights in the distance. He had sent a tip to the rebel alliance regarding the Death Star, and it seemed they acted fast.

"I advise you all follow me to my ship, or else you'll be target practice for the rebels." Naruto requested of them as he and Satele walked to the ship. Galen shared a look with his daughter, who shrugged and followed Naruto. Sighing, Galen chose to follow, his teaming of scientists following him. If his daughter trusted this man, then he might as well. The ship took off just in time as rebel x-wings began their attack at the imperial base, not knowing that a clear majority of the base occupants were already dead or wounded.

 **On-Board:**

As the small vessel traveled through hyperspace, the group of scientists were relaxing for the first time in many years. The Empire had forced them to work until otherwise. Those who resisted, well, they were…replaced.

Naruto sat in the cockpit, eyes closed as he was deep in thought. Everything was going according to plan. Only three more objectives to go, three critical objectives. With the plans of the Death Star falling into Rebel hands, it would only be a matter of time before the Death Star was destroyed. Sure, he killed rebels, but he supplied them with valuable information as an unknown source.

"Coming out of Hyperspace." Satele's voice broke him out of his thoughts as the ship exited out of hyperspace. As he opened his eyes, he was greeted with the sight of three Imperial Star Destroyers stationed near a very large orbital station of sorts. It's was in a state of decay, but for what it was, it was a surprise that it was still intact after nearly 40,000 years of floating in the unknown regions of the Galaxy.

"Approaching hanger." Satele reported as the vessel slowly approached one of the Imperial Star Destroyers, and slowly landing. As it did, Naruto stood up, heading to the ramp. On his way, he encountered Galen, who narrowed his eyes.

"Your Imperial?" He questioned as Naruto walked past him.

"For now." Naruto answered as he exited the ship, Strom Troopers like armor, but it looked different, waiting for him as he descended the ramp. They saluted as he walked up to the group of them.

"Welcome back sir." The trooper greeted as Naruto nodded, the rest of the group following behind him, with the scientist's looking a bit fearful. Naruto turned to them and gave them a reassuring smile.

"Fear not. These are not normal Strom Troopers, they are Clone Troopers." Naruto said, shocking the scientist's, including Galen.

"But that's impossible, the Clone facilities on Kamino were destroyed by the Empire during the Kaminoans Uprising. The last of the Clones are either too old to fight or have been augmented by the Empire." Galen stated. Cloning technology on the contrary belief was a very complex technology. Not everyone could make clones since they grew too fast and died far earlier, a side effect of accelerated growth. Not only that, but finding a DNA to work with was hard as most DNA wouldn't work. Only the Kaminoans were known to mass produce Clones and that was during the Clone Wars.

"True, but not all Kaminoans that knew of Clone knowledge died during uprising. I was able to find a group that had gone into hiding, it was not easy." Naruto stated. Strom Troopers were far too loyal to the Empire. Their training had brainwashed them into being extremely loyal to the Empire.

"Sir, the Fleet is standing by, just give the order." One of the Clone Troopers, stated. Naruto nodded as he gestured to the scientist's and Galen.

"Have them transported to the Star Forge first. Once that is done, commence operations." Naruto ordered as the Clone Trooper nodded and lead the group to a shuttle that would take them to the Star Forge. As the group boarded the shuttle, Jyn stayed back. Her father turned to her with a raised eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" Her farther questioned as she turned to look towards the retreating figure of Naruto and Satele. Her gaze lingered at Naruto's back as she looked away with a slight blush. Her father blinked as he had spotted her gaze. He sighed as he chuckled, even though he might not like it, his Stardust was already grown up. He smiled sadly, he had missed so much.

"You want to stay here?" Her father questioned as slowly nodded. He smiled as he laid a hand on her shoulders causing her to look at him.

"I can't stop you, just…be safe, ok?" Her father said as she nodded and gave him a hug before pulling away and given him a smile.

"I will." She said as she ran to catch up with Naruto and Satele, as her father smiled and turned to board the shuttle. Maybe this won't he so bad.

 **With Naruto and Satele:**

"Wait up!" The two turned to find an out of breath Jyn as she took in air. Naruto raised an eyebrow, wondering what she was doing here?

"I'm staying." Jyn spoke as she looked at Naruto, who gave looked at her intensely for a few minutes before she looked away with a blush. Naruto tilted his head in confusing as Satele narrowed her eyes.

"Ok." Naruto simply said as he turned and began to leave, as Satele stayed behind, glaring at Jyn. She walked up to Jyn getting close to her face, her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"He's mine." Satele warned as Jyn blushed as she shook her head and frowned.

"It's not like that." Jyn stated while Satele scoffed.

"Sure, keep telling yourself that." Satele countered as she turned on her heels and began to walk away. Jyn suppressed a growl, but followed the two as they boarded an elevator. The rid up to the bridge was one of silence, no, it was downright awkward as Naruto's eyebrow twitched. He thanked the Force when the elevator reached the bridge as it opened, allowing the three to walk onto the bridge. The bridge was filled with officers and Clone Troopers as the three walked into the very front. As they did, all activity stopped as they all turned to salute.

"At ease." Naruto ordered as he turned to watch the shuttle carrying the scientists, heading to the Star Forge. Nodding to himself, he turned back around.

"Commence operations." He ordered as the crew quickly got back to work punching in numbers, giving out orders and warming up the Hyperdrives of the ships. As Naruto turned back to look at the vast space before him, the Star Destroyer started to accelerate at a fast pace before it quickly zoomed across the galaxy, traveling at speeds faster than light itself. Minutes went by before it dropped back out, right in front of another Imperial Star Destroyer.

"launch all fighters, disable that ships Hyperdrive and cripple it. We have ourselves a Chiss to capture." Naruto said with a smirk. This was but one of his last three objectives.

 **Well, that was that, and I hope it was good. Who is this mysterious Chiss Naruto wants to capture? Why does he want to capture a Chiss? What shall he do next? Also, Naruto will bring his wrath down upon his planet. You will see soon enough that Hinata's death has a great effect on him. You shall all see soon enough. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this, bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ah! General Reader, you are a patient one...ok, that was horrible. Moving on from that, I present to you, another update of this story! This chapter…I don't know what to feel about this Chapter. I don't know if it's good or bad, but I am going to leave that up to you. So with that said, enjoy!**

The hallways of the Star Destroyer were filled with the dead Stormtroopers as Clone Troopers stood at attention as Naruto walked through the hallway, inspecting the handy work of his Troopers. Flanking him to the right was Satele and to his left was Jyn. As Naruto reached to door leading to the bridge, he was greeted with a Clone Trooper whose armor was marked with yellow marking. The Trooper took notice of Naruto and stood at attention.

"General." The Trooper saluted as Naruto nodded.

"At easy Commander Cody." Naruto stated as the now named Commander Cody nodded.

"Sir, the prisoner is being detained at the bridge." Cody stated as Naruto nodded at the old Clone Trooper. The doors to the bridge open as Naruto and his companions entered the bridge. In the center of bridge, flanked by two Clone Troopers, was a Chiss, not just any Chiss.

"Grand Admiral Thrawn." Naruto spoke as the Chiss Admiral narrowed his eyes are the blond. Thrawn is a renowned Admiral within the Imperial Navy as his strategies and tactics has almost never failed the Empire. However, as much of a genius military mind Thrawn was, even he could not foresee something that he isn't aware off, namely the young man before him.

"And whom do I have the pleasure of speaking too?" Thrawn questioned calmly, as if his vessel wasn't attacked, disabled, and then boarded. It was like the man acted as if he was never in any kind of danger. Naruto grinned at that. Thrawn was a cold, calculative type of man. He might be more forgiving to those who served under his command, and towards those he conquered in the name of the Empire, he was perfectly able to carry out atrocities if it meant they served his plan to secure the Empire.

"Naruto, an honor Grand Admiral Thrawn." Naruto answered with a slight bow as Thrawn raised an eyebrow. Was this boy mocking him or was he showing respect? He couldn't tell since the young man before him hide his emotions quite well, and his facial features were neutral, not giving away a single clue.

"Then the honor is all mine." Thrawn stated as Naruto chuckled before he walked past Thrawn and started out of the bridge.

"Admiral Thrawn, I am a big fan of your strategies and tactics. Where as most Imperial Admirals believe that the Empire's sheer numbers and might win the day, you do not. I wonder why?" Naruto questioned the Chiss. While Naruto already knew the answer, he wanted to hear it from the Chiss.

"Overwhelming the enemy with sheer numbers and firepower is but one way to crush them. However, it is not that which destroys the enemy." Thrawn started as Naruto hummed while everyone listened to the twos conversation.

"Indeed, it does not destroy the enemy." Naruto commented before pausing, allowing Thrawn to continue.

"Such methods only strength the enemies resolve to oppose, it further their cause, legitimizes it. It makes their fallen martyrs, which the enemy rally's around, with the hope that more people like them will one day prevail." Thrawn continued as Naruto nodded.

"Then, hope is what they rally around?" Naruto questioned as Thrawn brought his hands back behind him as he started at Naruto's back.

"Hope is what all rebellions are made out off." Thrawn answered, his voice holding no emotions as Naruto started to laugh.

"And in order to crush these rebellions, you must crush their hope first." Naruto stated as Thrawn nodded as he walked up next to Naruto. The Clones quickly readied their weapons, but Naruto singled them to stand down.

"And in order to crush that said hope, you must understand the enemy, their cultural, species, history, religion, and so on. This allows oneself to find that which the enemy holds most dear to." Thrawn picked up from where Naruto left off. Thrawn had studied many cultures and species, which in-turn allowed him to conquer his foes with complete success. Naruto smiled as he turned to Thrawn.

"Tell me Admiral, why do you serve an Empire who despises aliens? Surly you are aware that the Empire is quite Xenophobic towards Aliens. The fact that you are an Admiral within the Imperial Navy is repulsive to many in the chain of command. You are aware of their hatred towards you?" Naruto questioned the Admiral who turned to the stars, deep in thought.

"My people exiled me, because I tried to warn them, to help them. The Empire found me, and gave me a position of power to ensure that the threats that linger past out galaxy face a united front." Thrawn answered as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"So, you serve the Empire why exactly?" Naruto questioned again, not seeing what Thrawn really meant.

"I serve the Empire to ensure that those who invade our galaxy find a united front, under strong leadership, and military capably of defending itself. As it stands, the rebellion hinders that ability." Thrawn answered as Naruto hummed.

"If the Emperor knows about this threat, then why does he not simple do away with the rebellion? Why does he not focus on the so-called invaders that, as you claim, are going to invade?" Naruto questioned as Thrawn fell silent. This young man was correct, the Emperor was aware, and he was certain that the Empire had the resources and the capability to destroy the Rebellion. Hell, he himself had gotten so close to destroying, capturing, or even killing key rebel figures, but each time he was stopped or hindered by another Imperial.

"The Emperor has been playing you along Thrawn. He doesn't concern himself with these so-called invaders, his only concern is that the Dark Side rules supreme, not matter if the Rebellion or the Empire wins, it is the Dark Side which must remain unchecked. It is all that matters to the Sith, all that ever mattered." Naruto proclaimed as Thrawn frowned. For all his intellectual abilities, it seems that even he himself had put too much stock in the Emperor.

"Then what do you propose?" Thrawn question Naruto, who in turn smirked.

"Your skills are wasted serving under the Empire, and were as well with your homeworld. So, I propose you this; join me and my cause." Naruto offered as Thrawn raised an eyebrow, his cause?

"And what exactly is your cause?" Thrawn questioned as Naruto smirked.

"Why I am glad you asked. I aim to travel to a new galaxy, in which I will build my own Empire." Naruto answered as Thrawns eyes almost widened before he composed himself as he thought over the offered. A new world, a brand-new galaxy. So many unknown species, cultures, and, different history to learn.

"While tempting, but I cannot. The threat to this galaxy is far to sever to leave it alone." Thrawn answered as Naruto frowned. Thrawn would ensure that this galaxy was ready for the invaders, even if it meant that the galaxy hated him.

"I respect your decision, but know this, even with the Empire defeating the Rebel Alliance, they will still lose to this threat. Imperial Officers and Admirals are far to overconfident in their might. Their lack of discipline and rationality will lead them to their doom. The only thing that can stop this outside threat would be the Rebel Alliance." Naruto stated as Thrawn frowned at that. Everything the blond had said was true. The Rebels are more competent commanders, and battle hardened soldiers who had come to fight in conditions less then desirable.

"Then, you would allow the Rebel Alliance to prevail in this Galactic War?" Thrawn questioned as Naruto nodded.

"Indeed, and what would you do when the rebels win? You would be charged as a war criminal, despite your efforts to protect the galaxy. They would sooner hang you then pardon you." Naruto answered. Thrawn hummed at that. Yes, he would be tried at a war criminal in the eyes of the Rebel Alliance, and if Imperial elements kept on interfering with his work, then the Empire was doomed.

"Join me Thrawn. Fight for a cause where your skills are put to great use." Naruto offered once more as he extended his hand out to him. Thrawn thought over his options before he extended his own hand out and shook Naruto's.

"Very well then." Thrawn answered as Naruto smiled, victory at last.

"I am very pleased by your decision. Gather your things, my Troopers will aid you in transporting them to your new vessel." Naruto said as Thrawn nodded as a few Clone Troopers followed Thrawn to his former quarters.

"I can't believe that you managed to get the great Admiral Thrawn on your side." Jyn commented. She had heard about the Chiss Admiral from her father when she was young. Her father spoke of the Chiss with a bit of fear, saying that the man was very dangerous.

"Thrawn is a rational man, he understands what others do not." Naruto stated. To sum up Thrawn in one word, the man was a pragmatic type of man.

"What now?" Jyn questioned as she and Satele followed Naruto down to the hanger of the disabled Star Destroyer.

"Now? Well, for now we wait. There are other minor missions needed to be done, but I can take care of them on my own." Naruto answered as he kept walking.

"At least take be with you." Satele requested. She did not like the idea of Naruto venturing out alone. Naruto sighed at that. Satele could be quite…overprotective of him.

"I'll be fine Satele, besides, the Fleet needs a commander here." Naruto stated as Satele frowned, but nodded. She would not disobey his command. Naruto smiled as he kissed her on the cheek, causing her to blush, before he turned around and boarded a shuttle with some Clone Troopers. The shuttle slow exited the hanger and shot off, heading towards the Outer-Rim. Jyn turned to face Satele, who was looking at the shuttle.

"So…how do you know Naruto?" Jyn questioned her. She was trying to start up a conversation and build a better relationship with the female Sith, seeing that the two shared a common love interest. Satele kept on staring at the retreating shuttle before she spoke.

"He saved me." She answered as Jyn raised an eyebrow.

"Saved you?" Jyn questioned as Satele nodded.

"I was a slave when I was young. Someone who's worth was lower then dirt itself. Then he found me…" Satele elaborated as Jyn slowly nodded, understanding the circumstances and the two's history slightly.

"Is that when you…" Jyn started as Satele nodded once more.

"At first, I admired him, but that admiration turned into love. The same thing that is happening to you." Satele answered, while throwing a light glare at Jyn, who chuckled nervously.

"I-I didn't mean you get in your way…" Jyn answered as Satele sighed and turned around and began to make her way to the second shuttle.

"Knowing Naruto, I am sure he would hate infighting." Satele spoke as Jyn ran up to her as the two-boarded shuttle before it started to take off.

"Then, what do you propose?" Jyn questioned as Satele looked at her dead in the eye.

"We share." Satele proposed as Jyn raised an eyebrow.

"O…...k?" Jyn answered as Satele nodded and sat down and closed her eyes, off to her own world. Jyn too took a seat and stared out into space. Things might work out after all.

 **With Naruto, A few minutes later:**

The shuttle exited out of hyperspace as the planet of Tatooine came into Naruto's view as the shuttle made its way to the surface.

"Are you sure he's here General?" Cody questioned as he turned to Naruto, who sighed.

"For the last time, I am not a General Cody!" Naruto stated as Cody chuckled.

"Sorry sir, just an old habit from the Clone Wars." Cody said as Naruto calmed down and turned to look at the planet as the shuttle jerked.

"Our agents reported that he is indeed here." Naruto answered Cody's earlier question as Cody nodded before the two exited out of the shuttle. Naruto then turned to the rest of the Clones.

"I want you all to guard this shuttle." Naruto ordered as the Clones nodded. Naruto and Cody then began to head off into the desert to finding their target.

 **A few hours later:**

"I don't know how you can withstand the heat." Cody commented as he and Naruto made their way through the desert. They had been doing so for quite a few hours and Cody's armor was wet thanks to the sweat. Naruto chuckled as Cody sighed.

"Right, the Force?" Cody questioned as Naruto huffed.

"You took away the fun." Naruto said as Cody shook his head before Naruto stopped and looked at a small house. Cody stopped next to him and took in a few breaths as he tried to regain some strength.

"Seems like we are here." Naruto stated as he began to head towards the small house, but ducked as a light saber flew over his head. Cody quickly grabbed his blaster rifle, ready to assist Naruto, but he found himself thrown back by an invisible force. Naruto frowned as he stood back up, his light saber in hand. He turned to face the enemy, only to find an old man in brown cloak and a light saber.

"Who are you?" The old man questioned a Naruto shook his head.

"Is this how you treat your guests?" Naruto questioned as he relaxed, but the old man didn't, not after he saw the color of Naruto's saber.

"No Sith is a gust of mine." The old man stated as Naruto raised in hands in surrender.

"Relax old man. I'm not here to fight, just to talk. And I don't care what you think, I am not your average Sith." Naruto responded as he moved to the side, allowing Cody to walk up next to him. The old man's eyes slightly widened at the armor. He hadn't seen that armor in years…

"It can't be…" The old man whispered as Cody reached for his helmet and took it off, allowing the old man to see his face, the face of the very Clone he had fought side by side during the Clone Wars.

"General Kenobi…" Cody spoke, as the no revealed Obi-Wan Kenobi looked at his old comrade who had betrayed him during the Clone Wars.

 **So? How was it? Good, Bad? I hope it was good. How was that cliff hanger? Hehehe, I love my cliff hangers! What will happen next? Will Kenobi kill Cody? Will Naruto kill Kenobi?! Will I ever get the rights to Star Wars?! WILL EA FIX BATTLEFRONT 2s PROGRESSION SYSTEM!? Ok, sorry about that mini rant, but I hope chapter was good, and you can tell me that it was by leaving a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! How is it going?! Good I hope! First off all, Merry Christmas, even though I am late, happy holidays and a happy new upcoming year! With that out of the way, sorry for being so late with the updating, was gone on a vacation to a different state. However, I do want to assure you that I am still updating my fics, starting with this one. The Untold Prophesy is under Beta right now, so be ready for that. Also, to the review that said everyone's join Naruto without any resistance because of awe. Who exactly did that? Erso and his group of scientists had no choice but to join him, Satelle joined him because he saved her, Thrawn joined him after he was ambushed, his forces killed and destroyed and basically held at gunpoint and told the truth about the Empire. No one joins him because they want to, it was a matter of choice. With that out of the way, I hope you all enjoy this story, bye!**

Naruto was a man who was once driven by revenge. Revenge against all those who wronged him, revenge against his family, revenge against the village, and revenge against the very system he was born into. Nothing would stop him from having his revenge. His rage and anger fueled his connection to the Dark Side, but thankfully, he was able to hide that said connection from Sidious by Chakra. However, as the years went by, his goals began to change. He dreamed of an Empire, _his_ Empire, that stretched from the galactic center to the edges of the galaxy. Destroying his homeworld was but a task he wanted to complete due to his dislike towards it.

"You're a Sith." The old man questioned him as Naruto nodded, his eyes having a yellow hue to them. While he was a Sith, he would not let the Dark Side control him. He was in control, not the other way around.

"So?" Naruto questioned as the old man frowned, clearly, he disliked the Sith.

"Who is your Master?" The old man questioned as Naruto smirked, making the old man narrow his eyes.

"I think you know him quite well." Naruto answered as the old man blinked at that answer before his eyes widened before he sighed.

"So, your Anakin's apprentice…" He whispered as Naruto nodded, showing that he had no intentions of fighting.

"So? Did he send you to kill me?" The old man questioned as Naruto frowned.

"Kill you? No, I'm not here to kill you. Cody here wanted to meet you." Naruto answered, pointing at the aged Clone Commander. The old man turned to face the Clone in white armor with yellow markings. Yes, he had served along side this Clone Commander in the Clone Wars. He even considered Cody to be a close friend, even if he was just a Clone.

"Last time I saw you, you ordered an AT-ET to kill me." The old man stated as Cody sighed, he had expected a response like that.

"Forgive me, General Kenobi, but I wasn't in control." Cody said as Kenobi raised an eyebrow. This was news to him.

"What do you mean 'not in control'?" Kenobi questioned as Cody pulled out a holodisk and activated it, showing a hologram of a chip.

"You might know that the Clone Wars was all the doing of Palpatine, however, what you don't know is that he had the Clone Army already under his control even before you discovered us on Kamino." Cody answered as Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. He remembered how he found the system of Kamino and the Clone Army as a result, ordered by Master Sifo-Dyas.

"What do mean?" Kenobi inquired further as Cody nodded.

"Master Sifo-Dyas's death was not accident, you learned that during the war. However, a few years prior to the beginning of the war, Dooku discovered the Clone Army, and approached the Kaminoans as a representative to the Jedi Order, when he was in fact in league with Palpatine. It was then he had instructed that an inhibitor chip he added to the Clones, in our brains. This chip contained 150 contingency orders, one of them being Order 66. Orders like 66 were designed to override a Clone's will and turn the Clone into a brainwashed soldier." Cody explained as Kenobi frowned at the new information, that would explain why all the Clones simple turned on their Jedi Commanders.

"So, when the Order was given out, you had no control?" Kenobi questioned as Cody nodded.

"Yes, I had no idea about what I had done until after the order had passed. I should have followed Rex's lead and removed the chip." Cody said with regret. Rex had his removed under secrecy after one of the Clones during the war went and killed a Jedi during battle. Kenobi sighed, it seems like Palpatine was in control all along, even before the crisis on Naboo.

"I see…" Kenobi stated as he stood up and walked out of his little home. Naruto and Cody followed as Kenobi watched the setting suns.

"What will you do now?" Kenobi questioned his former comrade.

"I am a Clone, Sir. I was breed for war. The worst thing that can happen to a Clone is being taken out of combat. I will follow Command Uzumaki." Cody answered as Kenobi hummed.

"He's a Sith." Kenobi stated as Naruto chuckled.

"I can assure you Jedi, I might be a Sith, but I don't go around causing chaos for entertainment. Everything I do servers a purpose, a reason." Naruto said as Kenobi frowned. He didn't like Sith's, not after what one did to the Jedi Order. Before Kenobi could speak, Naruto's transmitter started to beep.

"Well, if you will excuse me." Naruto excused himself as he turned and walked to a more isolated place before turning his transmitter on, which reveled to be Thrawn.

"Admiral Thrawn? Is something wrong?" Naruto questioned with a serious face. Thrawn meanwhile was standing with his hands behind his back.

 _"Yes, there is. Before you captured me, I was on my way to destroy a rebel cell. My Fleet is still stationed above the Rebel base."_ Thrawn answered as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"And that is a problem because?" Naruto questioned as Thrawn frowned.

 _"If I am not there by the given time, the Empire will be alerted, and they will try to find me. It's not ever day a Grand Admiral goes missing with a Star Destroyer."_ Thrawn reasoned as Naruto hummed.

"That indeed is a problem. Very well, take one of the Star Destroyers and its crew. Finish your task and if possible, try your Fleet into a trap. We could use more ships." Naruto ordered as Thrawn nodded and cut the transmission. Naruto stored the device away and turned to watch the setting suns.

"Hate sand hu?" Naruto commented as he turned his attention to the vast desert. He wondered why his master hated sand. Naruto found the scenery before him a relaxing experience. The desert win, the cool nights, and the freedom that came with it. He would never know why his master hated sand.

 **With Thrawn:**

Thrawn is a respected man amongst those who were under his command. The Chiss was a warrior, a survivor who had made his way up the ranks. He wasn't your typical Imperial commander who was overconfident about his victory. No, he knew that the Empire's doctrine on large, powerful warships had its flaws. For example, the Empire relied on swarms of cheap star fighters, allowing the rebels easy victory in star fighter combat. Even with such a disadvantage, Thrawn was able to pull victory repeatedly.

"Sir, everything's ready." A Clone Trooper dressed in a Storm Troopers armor stated as Thrawn nodded. He had the Clones switch out their armor with that of the Storm Trooper. If he had taken Clone into the battle, the others would no doubt he alerted to the strange troopers with strange armor.

"Then let us be underway, commander." Thrawn stated as the Clone officer nodded before the ship was underway, jumping into hyperspace. While the ship was in hyperspace, Thrawn observed his new warriors in their element. He was quite impressed by these Clones. They were far better soldiers, operators, engineers, pilots and so on. They were even more competent then Storm Troopers. With that in his mind, he decided to take a walk around the ship, getting familiar with the crew.

"Do we have to wear these suits? Why can't we fly our fighters?" He heard one of the Clone Pilots, who was wearing a black flight suit for a Tie fighter. His comrade chuckled.

"Such it up Seeker. We can't go flying around ARC-170's, not with any Imperial warships around." His comrade reasoned as they kept walking. Thrawn hummed at the interaction between the two Clones. Its seemed like that these Clones were more then just mindless soldiers. They could think for themselves, as individuals. Meaning that in battle they would not hesitate to take the initiative. After walking around the vessel for almost an hour, he made his way back to the bridge, just in time as the ship jumped out of hyperspace. Good, it was time to see what these Clones were capable of.

 **With Naruto:**

Naruto sighed as he dodged a saber strike from Kenobi. After he had sent Thrawn to finish his business, he went back to Kenobi's small home, only to dodge a saber strike from the old Jedi. Naruto ordered Cody to not to interfere as Kenobi fought him.

"I once made the mistake of letting a Sith live, and I won't make it again." Obi Wan said as he charged in for a strike, only to Naruto dodge the strike. The fact that this boy wasn't using his saber to block his strikes was getting to the old Jedi.

"We don't need to fight." Naruto recommended as he dodge an attack from the old man, who only kept on pushing the offensive.

"The Sith are evil, you are a Sith." Kenobi reasoned as used a Force push to throw Naruto back, only for Naruto to use a Force push himself, causing the attacks to cancel out.

"Oh please, don't act like that the Jedi's are free of atrocities. Besides, you couldn't beat me, not even in your prime." Naruto stated as he kept on dodging attack after attack, causing Kenobi to tire out as he kept on attacking.

"If you die, who will help the boy?" Naruto questioned with a smirk as Kenobi stopped in mid-strike.

"How –" Kenobi started as Naruto cut him off.

"How do I know? Well, it isn't hard to feel that faint ripple in the Force on this planet." Naruto answered as Kenobi narrowed his eyes. Was Luke's connection to the Force already that strong? Naruto however chuckled.

"No, the boy isn't that strong yet. Its just that my connection to the Force is far stronger than that of Sidious or my masters." Naruto answered once more as Kenobi released a sigh of relief, but he was still on guard.

"And what do you plan on doing?" Kenobi questioned as Naruto turned to leave.

"Nothing." Naruto answered as he began to head back to the shuttle, leaving Kenobi standing where he was, saber still activated.

"General, he won't do anything." Cody reassured him as Kenobi turned to face his old comrade, deactivating his saber.

"I don't like Sith's and he is a Sith, but I will trust your judgment…like in the good old days." Kenobi responded with a small smile as he too began to head back to his home, Luke would be ready in a few more days. The boy was talking about joining the rebellion.

 **With Thrawn:**

Thrawn was quite impressed with the Clones. He had heard about their exploits during the Clone Wars, but to see them in battle? It was a whole different story. They were efficient, proven with their fast response to the enemy assault. They are excellent pilots, outperforming the other Tie pilots during the battle, even stopping a captured Imperial carrier from ramming into one of the Interdictor, commanded by Konstantine, who foolishly disobeyed orders and broke from the Fleet. It was thanks to a group of Tie's piloted by Clones that destroyed the captured carrier by destroying its thrusters first, followed by destroying the command bridge. Konstantine will pay for his disobedience soon enough.

"Sir, the rebel forces are retreating back to the surface." A Clone officer stated as Thrawn hummed.

"Focus all firepower on the corvettes." Thrawn ordered as the Clones quickly changed targets and began to accurately fire away at the corvettes with brutal efficiency. If Thrawns calculations were right, then a turbo battery operated by a Clone crew was at least 80% more accurate with their aim. He did wonder why the Empire stopped using Clones, after all, they were breed for war.

"Commander Kallus, how nice of you to join us." Thrawn commented as he turned to face the beaten Kallus, traitor to the Empire. Flaking him was an Imperial trooper, a Death Trooper, and Governor Pryce.

"You won't win Thrawn." Kallus spoke as Thrawn raised an eyebrow.

"On the contrary, I have the advantage. Your rebel friends are outnumbered, and are trapped on the planet below." Thrawn stated calmly as he turned his attention back to the planet below.

"Contact the rebels below." Thrawn ordered the Clone officer, who obeyed and began to broadcast a transmission to the grounded rebels and soon, before him, was the hologram of whatever remained of the rebel forces.

 **With the rebels:**

Today was not the best of the days for the rebels. Sure, they had some close calls, but this one? This one seemed like the real deal. The Empire had cut of their path of retreat, destroyed much of their Fleet, and now had them grounded on the Atollon. The Ghost had tired to escape, but the Interdictors prevented their escape. With communications cut, and their path of escape gone, the rebels began to lose hope of any help arriving.

"We have an incoming transmission from one of the Imperial ships." A rebel spoke up, brining the attention of the remaining high officers of the rebels, which included a Twi'lek rebel named Hera Syndulla, a Jedi named Kanan Jarrus, his Padawan Ezra Bridger, and Lasat named Garazeb Orrelios or Zeb for short.

"Put it through." Hera ordered, ordering the transmission to be accepted and it reveled to be a hologram of Grand Admiral Thrawn.

 _"Ah, Captain Syndulla. We meet once again in this threat of war, no matter how long."_ Thrawn started as Hera's fists tightened.

"Thrawn…" She whispered, staring at the Chiss Admiral. Thrawn was one man that they didn't want to earn attention off. The man had put down many rebel cells in the past and it now it was their turn.

 _"I am sure you are all waiting for help, which will not come. There is no escape, and your forces are badly outnumbered. This rebellion…ends today."_ Thrawn stated, delivering his ultimatum.

"We'll never surrender to you, Thrawn." Hear spoke with all her bravery, to which Thrawn merely chuckled lightly.

 _"You misunderstand Captain. I am not accepting surrender at this time. I want you to understand failure, utter defeat, and that it is I who delivers it crashing down upon you. Now, let us proceed."_ Thrawn stated as the transmission was cut, leaving the rebels to ponder on what to do next.

"We have to do something, call for help, or fight back or something!" Ezra shouted as everyone sighed.

"What can we do? Those bucket heads have our communications cut off, and those interdictors won't allow us to escape." Zeb responded as everyone began to think of a way out, there was always a way.

"We have incoming!" One of the rebels yelled as they all looked up to see a rain of green turbo fire hammering away at their base, but the shield generator they had captured was holding up, for now.

"I don't think it can take much more!" Web shouted as he tried to stabilize the generator, but was having a really hard time. Plus, it didn't help that the Sabine wasn't here right now to help. Soon, the orbital bombardment stopped, just as the shield generator was about to give out under the heavy bombardment.

"It stopped…" Kanan said as they all waited for what was to come and sure enough they were right. Imperial transports and AT-AT's were landed and began to rain heavy fire upon the rebel base. As the Imperial forces moved pass the rebel shields. It didn't take long for the rebel forces to be eliminated leaving only the Ghost squadron alive, surrounded by Imperial forces, which had Clone Troopers mixed in. Once surrounded, they were all stunned and quickly taken prisoners, leaving them at the mercy of the Empire and Thrawn in general.

 **How was it? Good? Bad? Leave a review! With that said, I hope you all enjoyed the capture and keep a look out for more to come! Also, I have read the reviews regarding brining Hinata back through Sith magic or other ways. With that said, I will leave it up to you all. Do you want her back or to stay dead? Majority rules in this one, so voice your vote in the review! With that said, bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! How are you lot doing? Good I hope! I got here the new chapter for this story! And there might be some shocking…events in this story that might make some of you mad, but you know what? I had to do it! Dammit! Also, I have decided to keep Hinata dead as there were many who wanted it that way and it make's sense to keep her dead. With that said, here you go, enjoy!**

Naruto hummed to himself as he walked through the many hallways of a Star Destroyer, a captured Star Destroyer. As he passed through the hallways, he spotted many Clones doing their tasks. Be it patrolling the hallways, engineering and so on. He soon entered a turbo-lift which took him all the way up to the top of the Star Destroyer, the bridge to be exact.

"Ah, Admiral Thrawn, I see that you have captured a few rebels and a whole Fleet?" Naruto questioned Thrawn, who was currently looking outside the bridge. The Chiss slowly turned to face Naruto, greeting him with his calm, calculating face.

"Yes, it was rather easy to defeat and capture the rebels, and even more so when fooling the Imperials." Thrawn stated. It was quite easy to fool the Imperial forces. After capturing the rebels, he had arrived at the place where the rest of Naruto's Fleet was located. He soon issued out a command to replace the bridge crew of each of the vessels, stating that the crew deserved some time off. Little did they know that Clones were replacing them. With the bridges in control, Thrawn had control of ever Imperial ship. With that, he ordered hallways to be locked down, all communications cut, and the bridges sealed. With the Star Destroyer on lockdown, it was only a matter of time as he ordered the air locks to be opened, venting out many Stormtroopers and the ship crew. The remaining few were moped up by Clone Troopers who boarded the almost empty vessels.

"I must say, you did an excellent job at stealing an entire Fleet, without them being damaged in the process." Naruto congratulated Thrawn, who kept his same features.

"Even though Imperial Star Destroyers have some damaging flaws, it is still a valuable vessel none the less. A damaged one does more harm than good in battle." Thrawn stated, pointing out the lack of point-defense systems on the large Destroyers. Naruto agreed him in that regards, these ships were built to dish out a lot of damage to other capital class vessels and orbital assaults. The two chatted about strategy and tactics. Thrawn was the kind of man who thought outside of the box. Employing the lesser known strategies and tactics to defeat his enemies. Naruto was an unpredictable type. His strategies and tactics changed on the fly at any given moment, making him a dangerous foe.

"Traitor!" The two heard from the very back of the bridge. Naruto turned to face a very beaten up Imperial officer. He had bruises all over his face, along with blood leaking from his mouth.

"Ah, admiral Konstantine, I see that you have been treated well?" Thrawn questioned with an amused look on his face. Konstantine had disobeyed orders one to many time, risking the mission many time as well. It was high time Konstantine paid for his disobedience.

"I always knew you couldn't be trusted!" Konstantine spoke but was kept from saying more as he was slowly lifted, being choked to death slowly.

"On the contrary, Thrawn is more trust worth then you will ever be." Naruto commented as he choked t he Imperial officer slowly, who could only gasp for air, but it was all a waste as his neck was snapped. Naruto let go of his hold on the Imperial officer letting his body fall to the floor. The other prisoners were quite scared, expect for the Jedi Master that is. Naruto smirked as he walked forward, inspecting the prisoners.

"I am sure you all are wondering why Imperials would betray Imperials? The answer to that is; I am not Imperial." Naruto stated as they looked at him, confused. Was he not a Sith Lord?

"Lies, you're a Sith! Even now we stand on a Star Destroyer." Kanan stated as Naruto smirked at that.

"Yes, I am a Sith, and yes, this is a Star Destroyer. However, I am not Imperial." Naruto answered simply. He was intercepted as a Clone Trooper walked forward.

"Sir, Mandalorian ships are jumping out of hyperspace." The Clone reported as the Ezra's eyes widened.

"Sabine!" He shouted out as he tried to break free but was held down by some Clones. Naruto raised an eyebrow at that before he began to laugh.

"A crush you have? Hmm, I wonder what shall become of this Mandalorian?" Naruto questioned as he walked up to the view port of the bridge, just in time to see small Mandalorian ships jumping out of hyperspace.

"Launch all fighters, destroy all of the vessels marked expect for this one." Naruto ordered, marking the targets that needed to be destroyed. The Clone officer nodded and began to give out orders as fighters were launched from the hangers.

"Those aren't Tie fighters…" Hera muttered to herself. Those fighters looked very much like the ones used by the Republic during the Clone Wars. Just what was going on?

 **With Sabine:**

"Those aren't Tie!" Sabine yelled as they were quickly under attack. A few days ago, she had returned to the rebel base, only to find it destroyed. She, and along with a few Mandalorians searched for any evidence as to where the rebels had been taken, and find they did. A transmitter was found giving away the location of where the rebels being held. However, as they had jumped out of hyperspace, they soon founded themselves facing a large Imperial Fleet. It was at that moment they realized that it was a trap.

"We are taking heavy loses!" The pilot shouted out as the Imperial pilots quickly dispatched the others, leaving them being the only one left unharmed, but that was all to change as a tractor beam caught them, rendering them useless. All they could do now was being slowly pulled into the hanger of the Imperial Star Destroyer. The small vessel was slowly pulled into the hanger, brining it down.

"Dame…" Sabine whispered as she and the rest of the remaining Mandalorians readied themselves to break out. Outside the vessel, Clone's pored into the hanger and surrounded the small Mandalorian vessel.

"Those don't look like Storm Troopers to me." One of the Mandalorians stated as he looked out the viewport. One of the elder Mandalorians took a look at one of the soldiers and his eyes widened.

"Impossible…" He muttered as the rest looked at him, wondering what he knew.

"What? What's wrong?" His comrade questioned as the old warrior pointed towards the enemy.

"That's Clone Trooper armor…those are Clone's." He answered as they looked at him as if he had grown a second head.

"That's impossible. The Clone's were pashed out after the Clone Wars." Sabine stated as the old warrior nodded.

"They were, so the question is, why are there Clones here?" Was the response.

"Doesn't matter. We have people to save." Sabine said as they all looked at her as if she had gone insane.

"Sabine, these are Clones, not Storm Trooper. They are far more competent then a Storm Trooper, they were breed for war. Worst, they were Clone from the DNA of Jango Fett." The older Mandalorian explained as the others gulped. Jango Fett was known to be once of the best Mandalorian warrior, and his son Boba carried that legacy as one of the deadliest bounty hunter.

"We faced down whole Star Destroyers before. Let's go." Sabine said with determination as she opened the ramp, ready to charge out. As the ramp lowered, she threw out some smoke grenades to cover their assault.

"Sabine wait!" One of the Mandalorians called out but was too late. The Clones opened fire, damaging the vessel, and forcing the Mandalorian warriors to stay inside, leaving Sabine alone in the smoke.

"This will be easy." Sabine muttered as she used her jetpack to land behind the wall of Clones and run into one of the hallways. However, as she got airborne, she was immediately pulled back down by an unknown force. Crashing hard into the ground, she struggled to free herself, only to find it impossible. The nearby Clones quickly surrounded her, their blasters ready to fire at the given order.

"How nice of you to join us." She heard a voice, chuckling, as it grew closer. Looking up, she found her self staring at a blond young man who looked like a few years older then her. His grin and closed eyes was unsettling for her. The man turned his attention to the Mandalorian vessel that was being shot at by the Clones.

"Destroy the life support systems of that ship and throw it out of the hanger. Let them choke to death." Naruto ordered as the Clone Commander nodded before he carried out the order. The blond-haired person then turned his attention to the downed rebel.

"Now then, I think you have a reunion with some friends, no?" Naruto questioned as he used the Force to lift her up before he began to walk back up to the bridge, the Force carrying Sabine behind him.

"W-Who are you?" Sabine questioned, a bit of fear in her voice. She was at the mercy of this Force-adapt, a Dark Side user of it at that too.

"Who am I? Well, my name is Naruto and I believe you already know of my abilities?" Naruto questioned sarcastically. Sabine growled as Naruto shook his head with a sigh.

"Now there is no need to be hostile, after all, you might end up serving me." Naruto stated as Sabine looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Serve a scum like you? I would rather die then serve the Empire." Sabine countered as Naruto chuckled.

"Time will tell…" Naruto trialed off as he entered a turbo lift. It didn't take long for the turbo lift to reach the bridge.

"Sabine!" Naruto rolled his eyes as the young Padawan tried to break free from his confines.

"Will you shut it lover-boy? Your girlfriends fine, see? Ok, maybe a few broken bones." Naruto assured Ezra, who grew angry by the second.

"Ezra, calm yourself!" Kanan ordered is young Padawan, sensing the Dark Side started to grow inside the boy.

"You should listen your blind master, least you give into the hate." Naruto advised. Kanan raised an eyebrow at that.

"You don't want him to tape into the Dark Side?" Kanan questioned as Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Just because I am a Sith doesn't mean I want to turn every Force adapt into a Sith. Being a Sith is a matter of choice one should make without outside influence. I chose to become a Sith and I don't regret it a bit. Besides, the boy is too weak as a Jedi. He lacks control and discipline. He would make a horrible Sith that would be controlled by the Dark Side, your stereotypical Sith if you will." Naruto answered as Ezra felt offended by that. He considered himself to be a good Jedi, considering he had faced Vader once.

"Then what do you want from us?" Hera questioned, keeping herself calm. Naruto nodded as he walked up to the bridge.

"Your team of rebels is quite the strike group. Able to carry out a vast array of missions in many different environments with little tools. With that in mind, I ask you all to join my forces." Naruto questioned as they all looked at him as if he was crazy. Th silence was broken as Zeb began to laugh.

"Haha, yh right! Seems like this one has some screws lose in it's head. News-flash, we are Rebels, are war with you, the Empire. Why would we ever join you?" Zeb questioned as Naruto raised an eyebrow as he walked up to the alien and looked down at him with a smirk.

"Your right, why would you join?" Naruto questioned as he turned around, staring out the bridge as Zeb began to laugh.

"No way we are join! Your better off at just kill –" Zeb didn't get to finish as Naruto spun around, his red saber in his hand cutting right through the Zebs neck, decapitating him.

"NO!" Ezra shouted out as Zeb's headless body fell onto the cold hard steel, dead. He killed him, that bastard killed Zeb!

"Annoying. Out of all of you, the Lasat was the least most effective fighter. His antics often got in the way of the missions." Naruto commented, feeling no remorse at killing. It was his way of dealing with would be trouble makers. That is why he favored Clones. They were disciplined soldiers who were loyal. The only time they acted out of line was when their commanders, often Jedi's, issued out stupid orders that led to the death of their brothers.

"No…" Hera whispered, looking away from her friends fallen body. She had always accepted the fact that they might die, but it seems like she wasn't ready.

"With that out of the way, I would like you join my cause." Naruto offered as if he hadn't killed one of their friends. Ezra looked at Naruto, hate filled eyes. How dare he kill a friend of his! With a roar, the young Padawan broke his restrains.

"Ezra no!" Kanan yelled trying to stop the boy but failed as Ezra yanked his saber out of the Clone's grip and went in for the kill, ready to slay Naruto.

"Die!" The boy, influenced by the Dark Side, shouted out. However, as he tried to impale Naruto, the said man side stepped before brining his saber up to the boy's chest.

"No, you." Naruto replied, activating his saber. The red saber cut through the boy's clothing and through his heart and out. The boy chocked, as blood started to leak from his mouth. Naruto yanked his saber out, causing Ezra's body to fall onto the ground.

"Ezra!" Kanan shouted, a few tears falling from his eyes. First Zeb and now Ezra. Ghost Squadron had lost two of its members today. Sabine, who Naruto had dropped at this point simply looked broken at this point. Her two friends, dead.

"I warned him." Naruto stated as he used the Force and brought up Ezra's saber before taking it apart and retrieving the crystal.

"Take them way for now. Let them reconsider their options." Naruto ordered as the Clones nodded, dragging away the shell shocked remaining members of ghost squadron.

"And someone clean up this mess." Naruto ordered as he turned to face the bridge.

"That was…unique." Thrawn commented as Naruto hummed.

"If they are to join us, then they must be broken. Only the most broken of them will survive and only then will they be rebuilt." Naruto stated as Thrawn nodded. Naruto was aiming to beak the enemy, and what better way to kill their closest friends?

"Then, we are still on track?" Thrawn questioned as Naruto nodded.

"Yes, now only one thing needs to be done. I will see to it personally." Naruto answered, with anger in his voice.

 **So, how was it? Good? Bad? Leave a like and a review! How did you like those deaths? Still think everyone just joins Naruto for the hell of it? With that said, hope you enjoyed it. Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! How are you all doing? Good I hope! So, I know it's been some time, but, here it is! A new chapter! It's a short one, but I hope it will be enough for now as the Untold Prophecy is really picking up and very close to 100k words! Also, I have been on reddit, prequel memes to be exact and everything I watch Star Wars the clone wars or any of the prequels I cannot take them seriously any more. All I see are memes now! That aside, I hope you enjoy this chapter, bye!**

The village hidden in the leaf's or Konoha as it was called is one of the major ninja villages. It is also one of the wealthiest villages as well, attributing its success to it's strong ninja's and an established civilian sector. The village is known to produce some of the finest ninja's in history, such as the Hokage's, leaders of the village.

"Are our Fleets ready?" Naruto questioned as Thrawn hummed.

"Yes, though I am surprised that you managed to find the Katana Fleet and the Eternal Fleet." Thrawn stated as Naruto shrugged.

"The two were easy to find really. The Katana Fleet was lost during its maiden voyage and no one really bothered to look for it. The Eternal Fleet was just left to rot in the unknown regions." Naruto stated as Thrown nodded. The two Fleets, while obsolete by todays standards, are a find addition to Star Destroyers. While the Star Destroyers were built on an overwhelming firepower doctrine, they lacked the point-defense systems need to counter small crafts, a reason why the rebellion was so good at destroying Star Destroyers. However, the Katana Fleet would fix that problem. While obsolete, their strength lied in their numbers. The Eternal Fleet however was a far different type of Fleet. When the ships were assembled in their formation, they would form an extremely powerful frontal shield.

"I have read up on this Eternal Fleet, legends really. I only though of it as a myth." Thrawn stated. The things that the Eternal Fleet was said to be capable of sounded like a bed time story.

"The Star Forge wasn't the deal breaker for you?" Naruto questioned with a smirk as Thrawn chuckled. The Star Forge was on a whole new level when it came to legends and myths.

"Sir, we have a ship exiting out of hyperspace." A Clone officer reported. Naruto nodded as he turned to face the viewport of the bridge and smirked. Out of hyperspace jumped a massive vessel. While he smirked, Thrawn's reaction was that of surprise. Thrawn had seen a ship of that size and scale a few times.

"Is that the Executor?" Thrawn questioned. The ship was absolutely massive and was the pinnacle of the Tarkin Doctrine. The appearance of it alone struck fear into the hearts of the enemy and it alone was enough carry out a planetary occupation.

"No, that will come later. This is its sister ship, the Lusankya." Naruto stated as Thrawn almost choked. The Lusankya was supposed to be the Emperors escape craft said to be hidden on Coruscant. While he didn't know what class of ship the Lusankya was, he thought it might be powerful if it was the Emperors escape craft. To think it was an Executor-Class Star Dreadnought.

"How you managed to steal the Emperors personal escape craft is beyond me." Thrawn stated as Naruto chuckled. The Lusankya was geared more towards point-defense systems, but still held the immense firepower an Executor carried. That was one of the reason he stole it, along with mocking that half cooked old man.

"Get used to it Thrawn. The Guardian and Lord Vader's personal flagship the first ship of the line Executor will be joining us as well." Naruto stated as Thrawn hummed at that. How this young man was able to secure three of Executor-Class's, two of which he wasn't aware of, was beyond him.

"And when will they be arriving?" Thrawn questioned as Naruto though over the answer.

"Towards the end, when we depart." Naruto responded as a hologram of Cody appeared before him.

 _"General."_ Cody said as he saluted Naruto, who merely nodded in response.

"I see you have accomplished your mission?" Naruto questioned as Cody nodded. Naruto had tasked Cody to lead an elite commando team to secure the Lusankya. It was easy for the Clone commando team really, though the buildings built on top of the buried vessel were destroyed, but that was just to spit a Palpatine.

"How long till the vessel is fully operational?" Naruto questioned as Cody picked up a data pad.

 _"With all the Droids and Clones getting it manned, give or take a few hours."_ Cody reported as Naruto nodded.

"Carry on then." Naruto ordered as Cody nodded and his hologram faded away. Turning around, he began to exit the bridge.

"I am leaving you in charge Grand Admiral." Naruto stated as Thrawn bowed slightly, his respect for the blond for his actions and finds were quite fascinating. The fact that Naruto had somehow managed to secure three Executors for himself proved that the blond was more than just a Sith.

 **With Naruto a few minutes later:**

Naruto had boarded a shuttle that would drop him off at the planet below, close to Konoha. His hands balled into fists as angry began to build up, but he quickly reigned in his emotions. While rage and anger amplified the Dark Side, it also risked falling to the Dark Side.

 _"I won't become a mindless puppet."_ Naruto thought. It was one of the qualities that his master, Vader, found interesting with the blond. Unlike Naruto, Vader practically used anger his ever-waking breath, thus making his connection to the Dark Side stronger, but it also let the Sith prone to fits of rage when things didn't go as plan. It didn't help that his suit was horribly built and left him in a constant state of pain. Vader knew that Palpatine had done that on purpose to keep him weak and controlled, but with that knowledge it made Vader even stronger. Naruto was broken out of his thoughts when his transmitter started to make a beeping sound. Activating it, a hologram of Satele appeared.

"Report." Naruto ordered. He had sent Satele on a mission on the planet below a few days ago in advance. Jyn was also sent on a mission down below, though her's was more espionage related.

 _"Per your orders, I was able to complete the mission. However…"_ She trailed off as Naruto raised an eyebrow. If there was one thing he knew about Satele for sure, it was that she had a deep fear of failing him.

"Go on." Naruto stated as Satele nodded.

 _"Most of the Jinchuriki are dead. The only ones that are alive include your brother, the Kazekage, the container of the eight-tailed and the seven-tailed beasts. The eight tailed and the one tailed are heavily guarded and have no interest in leaving from my observation. The same goes for the nine-tail, though as you said he is to be eliminated. The seven-tail container, Fu, was under attack by an organization that is hunting the tailed beasts. I was able to stop them; however, the girl is heavily injured."_ Satele informed, a bit disappointed in herself that she had failed Naruto. Naruto simply sighed.

"Nothing we could have done about it. We were simply too later. Very well, send her over. One tailed beast is better then none." Naruto ordered as Satele nodded and the transmission ended. Naruto frowned at this new development. His goal was to take the Jinchuriki, those who would come, and train then in the ways of the Force. They would have been his inquisitors, his eyes, and ears for the Empire he would form. However, with most of them dead or loyal, that idea was shot. At the very least he would at least have one to train in the ways of the Force. He sighed once more and began to press on a few buttons on his transmitter before a hologram of Jyn appeared. She was clad in a TD-135(M) Commando Armor.

"I see you are liking your armor?" Naruto questioned with a smirk as Jyn nodded. The armor more or less a copy of the TD-135 armor from the Cold War Era, but it was modified to bring it up to date. Made out of superior materials, the armor was basically like a moving tank. It retained the capability of orbital insertion and was also capable of withstanding heavy blaster fire. Furthermore, it had an experimental personal shield device, along with an experimental cloaking device. All in all, it was designed for orbital insertion, deep infiltration operations and espionage.

 _"This armor is insane! If every Clone had this armor, you would have an unstoppable army!"_ Jyn replied, stars in her eyes. Naruto sweat dropped at that. He was glad she liked that armor as it was available to a few units within his army due to its high cost. That is why the Star Forge is the single most important asset in his military. He could lose a Fleet, but with the Star Forge he could make two more to replace it.

"I'm glad your loving it, but I need a report." Naruto stated as Jyn blushed in embarrassment.

 _"Right. From what I have seen and heard, nothing much is happening other then the village being on total lock down. It seems that the village is very keen on protecting the target. I managed to sneak in and found some interesting information."_ Jyn reported as she sent over some files to Naruto. Who quickly opened them via a data pad.

"So, it seems like the village has a high-profile prisoner." Naruto commented as Jyn nodded.

 _"She's the granddaughter of one of the other villages leaders, the Stone village I believe."_ She added on as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? That village hates the leaf due to events that have occurred in the last war." Naruto thought. Maybe he could gain another inquisitor.

"Jyn, I want you to secure the prisoner. Make sure she's alive and have her brought on-board." Naruto ordered as Jyn nodded.

 _"On it."_ Jyn responded as the transmission cut off, leaving Naruto alone as the shuttle landed. The ramp lowered, allowing the blond to walk out. Once he was on the ground, the shuttle took off and left, heading back to the vessel. As Naruto walked, he though of all of his future plans. The Super-Star Destroyers bridges needed to be rebuilt to better protect and hid them. The Star Forge need to be fixed. And he had a planet to raze. So many things to do.

 _"Good think I'm practically immortal."_ Naruto thought with a chuckle. As Palpatine had once said, the Dark Side of the Force is a pathway to many abilities, some considered to be unnatural. He was broken out of his thoughts as he approached large gates to the village of Konoha.

"Papers." One of the guards demanded. Naruto took note that the two guards were quite lazy at their job, seemingly uninterested at their job.

"Oh, how rude of me. Here." Naruto replied as he waved his hand.

"You do not need my papers." Naruto commanded as the two guards went ridged.

"We do not need your papers." One of them replied as Naruto smirked.

"Carry on." Naruto stated.

"Carry on." The guard repeated as Naruto nodded and walked through the gates. How easy it was to control their lazy minds. His first objective had been achieved.

 **With Jyn:**

Jyn had easily been able to infiltrate village and the prison with ease thanks to her armors abilities. With her cloaking device, she was able to deal with any Shinobis in her path. The prison was heavily guarded, most likely due to the prisoner they were holding.

 _"Too many to kill stealthy…"_ She thought as she wondered just how she was going to retrieve her prisoner. She knew that failure was not an option as she and Satele were sort of competing to see who can carry out Naruto's orders effectively and swiftly. Thinking about her next course of actions, she quickly came up with an idea. She quickly went over do the Hokage tower, the residence, and the work place of the Hokage and began to plant severely explosives around the tower.

 _"This should get their attention."_ She thought as she headed back to the prison. The tower was the perfect target to get the attention of all the Shinobis within the village, along with those in the prison. Once she neared the prison, she detonated the charges. The explosives around the tower detonated in furry as the tower lost all of it's support causing it to come crashing down.

 _"And there they go."_ She thought as she saw many Shinobis running or jumping across the roofs of buildings towards the tower to protect their Hokage. Arriving at the prison, she found it mostly empty of leave shinobis. She quickly entered the wardens officer and started to go through the many files before she found the one she was looking for.

 _"Cell block E, cell number 32."_ She thought as she quickly headed towards the cell that housed her target. Arriving there, she found the target in less than pristine condition. She was in nothing but rags and there were clear signs of torture. With the keys she retrieved from the officer, she opened the cells door, alerting the prisoner.

"W-Who's there?" The prisoner questioned, barely having the strength to even look up. Jyn deactivated her clocking device as she looked at the prisoner before she smirked slightly underneath her helmet.

"Congratulations, you are being rescued." She replied, silently chuckling at those words. It was though words which had caused this adventure of her's to begin. She was broken out of her thoughts as alarms began to sound all over the village.

" _That must be Naruto's work."_ She thought as she quickly walked up to the prisoner.

"Can you move?" She questioned as the young women before her shook her head.

"N-No, those b-bastards broke my legs." The young women snarled in hate as Jyn sighed before she picked her up.

"Then hold on." Jyn stated as she quickly began to make her way out of the prison, just in time to see a Star Destroyer descending from the clouds above. Pressing a button on her transmitter, she quickly ordered for a shuttle. The young women in her hands needed medical assistance.

"T-Thank you." The young women thanked her before passing out. Jyn sighed as she ran through the village, heading towards the forest where a shuttle would pick her and her target up.

" _Take that, Satele."_ She thought with a victorious smirk. Surly this would please Naruto and she hoped she would get a reward for it too! She blushed at that before shaking her head. Mission first, reward later.

 **So? How is it? Good? Bad? You decide! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope you all will continue as this story is not dead yet! Pairings is a harem, though feel free to give me a suggestion, but not form Naruto's world, I have already selected who from his world will be in the harem. Oh, and Hinata will stay dead per popular demand. Boy, never though I would make a sentence about some staying dead per popular demand. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! How are you all doing? Good I hope! I got another chapter for this story and no, this story is not abandoned! With that out of the way, I would like to say that Naruto is gonna be very OP in this story, I mean, think of Palpatine and Vitiate combined to create one of the strongest beings in the galaxy! He can escape death, destroy whole planets if he wanted to, has achieved immortality, and just overall unbeatable! A few of any can challenge him and win. So yh, it's gonna be an OP Naruto, something you all quite liked in the original. I hope you enjoy this chapter, bye!**

 **Minutes Earlier:**

Walking down the busy streets of Konoha, Naruto kept his rage in control as he observed the local populous. A decade ago, they would be throwing glares, looks of hate, of anger at him. And now? They were smiling, even waving at him and some shops even tried to sell him their goods! How short are their memories? Have they forgotten who he is? The so-called demon child?

"Have you heard? The Yondaime son's wedding is this week!" A group of civilians gossiped as Naruto raised an eyebrow. So, his brother was to be married?

"Well, he deserves it. He is our hero after all." Another chuckled as Naruto narrowed his eyes. So, after knowing who the real container of the fox, they suddenly change their attitudes?

 _"This place is a cesspool of hypocrisy and treachery."_ Naruto thought as he kept walking. He shall soon see this village raised to the ground, it's inhabitants slaughtered, their ashes left to scatter in the winds.

 _"This whole world will burn."_ He thought darkly. It had brought nothing but pain to him and those few he loved. He was broken out of his thoughts as an explosion rocked at the far end of the village. He raised an eyebrow before he grinned slightly.

"Must be Jyn's work." He said to himself as he continued to make his way to his destination. He knew the task he had assigned Jyn would run into some bumps, but he had confidence that she would carry out her task to the fullest. And it seems like she used a distraction, by blowing up the Hokage tower. He chuckled to himself as everyone was heading to see what exactly had happened. As they did so, Naruto finally approached his destination. The Hokage's residents. He grinned as he knocked on the door, opening it to revel a pink haired girl.

"Yes?" She questioned as Naruto smiled, a fake one.

"Ah, hello. I'm a friend of Menma, I was wondering if he was home." Naruto said, acting as if he and his brother were old friends. The girl blinked before she shook her head.

"No, he should be back any minute now. Would you like to come in and wait for him?" She offered as Naruto was mentally laughing. How naïve was this girl?

"Ah, thank you, I would like that very much…" Naruto trained off as the girl smiled and introduced herself.

"Sakura Namikaze, or soon-to-be." She introduced herself as she blushed. Naruto raised an eyebrow. So, this was who his brother was marrying?

 _"His taste in women is as shit as his attitude."_ Naruto thought, almost disappointed that his brother had picked such a weak, naïve, and shallow woman. Hell, she hadn't even realized what had happened to the Hokage tower. Shaking his head slightly, he followed Sakura in as she led him to the living room for him to wait.

"Would you like anything while you wait?" She questioned as Naruto smirked, though this one was dark.

"Oh, just one thing…" He replied as she smiled and waited for his response.

"Your cooperation." He finished as Sakura blinked, what? Within seconds, Naruto knocked her out. With her knocked out, he quickly tied her up as he began head towards the library located within the house. He was certain there would be some valuable scrolls in there, along with some dangerous ones. He would take them all, rob them from his former family.

 **With Thrawn:**

Thrawn hummed as he looked down at the datapad in his hand. He had grown a bit board as there was nothing to do, so, he went about studying the culture and art of these Shinobis. It helped him understand them better and allowed him to destroy them even easier. He was currently waiting for another ship as Naruto had told him about another Super-Star Destroyer that would be joining the Fleet soon.

"Sir, we have a ship dropping out of hyperspace." An Officer reported as Thrawn nodded. This must be the Exactor Naruto was talking about and true to Thrawns thought a Super Star Destroyer did appear.

"Get in contact with that vessel." Thrawn ordered as the Officer nodded and soon a hologram of a women appeared. She seemed to be in her mid-20's and wore an officer uniform of the ISB, the Imperial Security Bureau.

 _"Admiral Thrawn. I was told that Naruto had brought you into the fold."_ The women spoke, curt and to the point. Thrawn raised an eyebrow at that. It seemed that this woman knew him, but then again, many in the Imperial Navy knew of.

"Yes, and who might you be?" Thrawn questioned, his questioned sounded more like an order then a question.

 _"I am Oniye Namada, a Major Officer in the ISB."_ She replied as Thrawn hummed. He knew that Naruto was resourceful, but to actually be able to cause ISB agents to defect over to him? He either inspire great loyalty from his subordinates or great gear.

"Tell me, what is an ISB agent doing defecting to the enemy?" Thrawn questioned as the women chuckled slightly.

 _"What can I say? That man has a way with…words?"_ She replied, a slight blush on her checks as Thrawn looked at her blankly before he sighed.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't ask that question nor did I hear that response." Thrawn stated as he cut the transmission. So, Naruto didn't use either of the two he had in his mind to turn her over, but rather a more…physical manner. He sighed once more as he observed the Fleet. It consisted of two executors now, the Guardian and the Lusankya. It would be up to three once the last one was in their hands. Thrawn shivered at that slightly. Three Executors in a single Fleet all present at once?

 _"The mere sight of one inspires fear, but three? The enemy might as well surrender."_ Thrawn thought. He wasn't being arrogant, no, he knew the power that these vessels held and if used correctly they were monsters of the battlefield. He went back to his datapad's, learning more about Naruto's enemies.

 **Back with Naruto:**

Naruto hummed as he waited for the rest of his former family to arrive back him. As he did so, he slowly ate some food in the fridge. Across from him, was Sakura glaring daggers at him. She was bound and her had mouth gaged so as to not let her speak, but that didn't stop her from trying.

"As you have already guess, I am no friend of Menma, nor am I a friend of this family." Naruto spoke as he chuckled seeing that Sakura struggled. He gave her a sinister look as a dark aura surrounded him.

"Good, struggle, keep on struggling. In the end, your death will be the same as your life, insignificant." Naruto started to laugh as worry started to settle inside of her. Was he going to kill her? Yes, but the question was would it be slowly or quick.

"And here come's the guests of honor." Naruto said with a smirk as he stood up. The main door opened as Menma, along with his mother walked in. They had just returned from a mission to find the Hokage tower destroyed, but they knew that Minato was fine. So, they chose to head back home.

"I wonder when father – Sakura!" Menma shouted as he saw Sakura tied up in the kitchen. He started to ran towards her as she struggled and shook her head.

"Well, hello there." Menma heard, but it was too late. A flash of red appeared from no where as it bisected his legs from his body, cutting lower limbs off. Sakura started to struggle some more as tears started to form in her eyes. Kushina however was in shock. Her son had his legs brutally removed and worst, he was still alive, in pain. Whatever was used to cut it, it cauterized the wounds.

"Hello, mother." Naruto said with hate, his smile that of a madman. Quickly, he unleashed a torrent of lighting towards her. Too shock at seeing Menma being so easily defeated, she didn't even see the Sith lighting coming towards her before she screamed in agony. Sith lighting was more then just lighting. It was powered by the Dark Side of the Force, resulting in more damage.

"Argh!" Kushina screamed in pain as she tried to do something, anything, but it was impossible. The Sith lighting would not let her do anything but scream in agony as she was being cooked inside out. As this was going on, Menma was barely holding on to whatever life he had, while Sakura was openly crying now. Her perfect life was turned into a nightmare in a single day.

"N-No…" Menma said through the pain as he pulled out a Kunai, his fathers. He quickly jammed it into the floor before he passed out from the pain. In a matter of seconds there was a yellow flash as Minato appeared, a bit confused as to why he called, in his home no less. That is before he noticed that someone was electrocuting his wife, Menma passed out and Sakura tied up. He quickly pulled out another one of his Kunai before he charged at the unknown man.

"So, you finally arrived." Naruto spoke as he quickly pulled out his red saber once more as he dodged the incoming attack from Minato.

"Who are you?!" Minato questioned, his anger quick to surface. Naruto chuckled at that.

"Have you forgotten your eldest son?" Naruto questioned as he lifted his arm and held it out wards Minato. This gesture greatly confused Minato. However, before Minato could do anything, he was slowly lifted off the ground as he felt some kind of force choke him.

"Look at you, the Yellow Flash! Your nothing compared to all the power of the Dark Side of the Force!" Naruto said with an almost maddening laugh. While he would never let the Dark Side consume him, that did not mean that he wouldn't use its power. All the anger, the hatred for his family made his stronger.

"And this, is how you die. Not with a great fight or a final stand, but by being choked." Naruto stated with a grin before he snapped his father's neck. He found it pitiful that the man was trying to use his teleporting seals to escape, only to find them useless. That was due to Naruto using the Force to interrupt the connecting between the seals. It was quite the ability he had learned. He did so by projecting his aura, one he gained though the Force, and interrupted any seal he came in contact with.

"W-What's g-going on?" Menma cried out as red chakra started to leak out of him as Naruto approached his downed brother.

"I'll be taking that." Naruto said as he started to steal the life force of the Kyuubi who was starting to escape due to the seal being greatly weakened thanks to Naruto. Once he was done, he merely left his brother to die. Without the Kyuubi and him having his lower limbs removed, it was a matter of time before he died.

"W-Why?" He heard his mother question as she tried to stand. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he used the Force and lifted her up before brining her closer to him.

"Why? Are you really asking me that? Have you forgotten how you completely disregarded me? How you favored him ever single time? How you had the nerves to make him the heir to the Clan! You gave him my birth right!" Naruto shouted as he started to choke her while slowly walking up to her.

"But as someone once said, who deserves what is irrelevant. All that matters is who has power and I have more then enough power to take what is mine." He finished as he plunged his saber into her, effectively killing her. He deactivated his saber as he scoffed at how easy it was to deal with his family. He turned to face Sakura, who was completely terrified. She had just wanted him kill two of the strongest of the village and their son as well.

"Oh, don't worry. I won't be killing you." Naruto said with a chuckle as he started to leave the house. With his objectives completed, he let the illusion around the house drop. Before he had entered the house, he had used the Force to cast a power illusion of sorts. It made it seem that everything was normal. However, with the fighting going as the way it did, he did not need it. The civilians were minding their own business, and the Shinobi's didn't even know that their Hokage and his family were mostly dead. It didn't take him long to reach the village gates, leaving the village he had entered.

"Commence orbital bombardment." Naruto said into his transmitter before he turned around to watch a rain of green turbo lasers descend upon the village. They didn't even had time to react before the village had been turned into a collection of craters. Nothing remained, but a few sections of the village wall. Nodding to himself, he called for a shuttle to pick him up. With his village destroyed, all that was left to do was to raze the planet, requiring a Base Delta Zero command to be issued.

"Like they say, to forge the future, you must first break with the past." Naruto said to himself, recalling the words of an ancient Sith. What better to break with the past then to destroying everything about it?

 **Well there you have it! He has destroyed his village and the planet is next on the list! He has gained another Super-Star Destroyer, which will be explained in the next chapter and more! With that, I hope you stick around for more of this! Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey there guys! How are you doing? Good I hope! So, here's another chapter to this story and I know it's been a while, but this story is not dead. It might take a while to update it, but it will be updated. With that out of the way, I hope you enough this. Bye!**

Satele was not in a good mood, scratch that, she was pretty pissed. Let it be known that she adored Naruto, loved him to a point that she would be willing to sacrifice her own life for him. How source of anger right now is the one person she is glaring at,Oniye Namada. She had known this woman, meeting her once in the past. Initially, she was just another officer in Naruto's growing power base. However, it was when she had slept with Naruto that crossed the line.

"Calm down Satele." Naruto said with a sigh as Satele huffed, turning her face away from him. Namada smirked as she wrapped her arms around his right arm and gave a cocky smile to Satele.

"Come on darling, lets go have some more _fun."_ Namada said seductively as Naruto sighed. She was doing this on purpose to get Satele riled up.

"Get away from him skank!" Satele shouted ass he grabbed Naruto's other arm, pulling him away from Namada, who chuckled at the desired reaction.

"My, aren't you a lady's man?" Namada questioned with a grin as she threw a glance at Jyn, who looked calm, but was going to explode.

"Enough." Naruto reprimanded both Satele and Namada. Satele blushed in embarrassment for losing her cool, while Namada merely shrugged. She had dealt with Vader himself in the past and that man was literally a black hole of the Dark Side.

"Now that all of you have settled down, I want status reports, now." Naruto ordered with authority as everyone stood in attention with Satele being the first to begin.

"I managed to retrieve the host of the Seven Tails, however, she was in critical condition after being attacked. As of now, she in recovering in the medical bay." She reported as Naruto nodded. This was good news as Jinchuriki.

"The prisoner was secured and evacuated off planet. There are signs of torture and malnourishment, but she will recover." Jyn stated, having carried out her task to the best of her abilities. Naruto thought about the prisoner. From the information he had on her, she had a powerful bloodline and a temper that could rival an Uzumaki. Her hatred for the Leaf burned as bright as his own. She would make a fine warrior if trained correctly.

"And as you already know, I have delivered the Super-Star Destroyer as you ordered. It wasn't that hard considering that the Emperor thought its existence was unknown by most." Namada stated with a slight smirk. It was so ease for an ISB agent to get their hands on top secret intelligence.

"Very good. In the coming few months we shall finally be ready to leave. For now, return to your posts. Dismissed." Naruto proclaimed as everyone nodded. Everyone san Naruto and Thrawn remained on the bridge of the Guardian.

"I sense you have something to say?" Naruto questioned his Grand Admiral, who merely looked on to the planet below being bombarded by the Fleet in orbit.

"Your Fleet grows in power and size almost every day. Already you have two Executors in your arsenal and a plethora of other types of vessels that can support the two Executors. However, there is once vessel type that you might find useful." Thrawn started as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"And what type of ship do you have on your mind?" Naruto questioned Thrawn, who pulled out a holodisk before activating it, causing a hologram of an Imperial Warship to appear.

"This is an Interdictor Cruiser, a very powerful ship for it's type. It projects a gravity well that forces the safety measures of ships in hyperspace to activity, forcing the ships to be pulled out of hyperspace." Thrawn explained as Naruto nodded.

"You had two in the Seventh Fleet, but one was destroyed and the other you brought with you." Naruto said as Thrawn nodded.

"Yes, but they work best when in pairs. That is why I suggest you attack the ship yards belonging to Sienar Fleet Systems. According to the last reports I received, a total of four more were being produced in the Kuat Shipyards." Thrawn explained as Naruto raised an eyebrow at that.

"Why Kuat Shipyards? Don't Sienar Fleet Systems have their own shipyards?" Naruto questioned as Thrawn nodded.

"They do, but Kuat shipyards are far more developed and vast. The two have an agreement of sorts. Kuat was given technological data and vast amounts of credits so that Sienar could use their vast shipyards across the Empire. The interdictors are one of the most powerful vessels within the Empire whose potential is underestimated by the many Captains and Admirals who prefer to use brut force of the Star Destroyers." Thrawn stated, holding a very high opinion of the Interdictor Class of Cruisers. Their strength didn't rest in it's firepower, but rather the gravity well's that it held.

"I see…Very well. Form a Fleet from any of the ships we have and capture these Interdictors." Naruto ordered as Thrawn bowed slightly, thanking the young Sith for taking his advice. Given that he was an alien, many in the Imperial leadership despised him and it wasn't a surprise to the Grand Admiral given the Empire's anti-alien stance. He was one of the few exceptions as the Emperor say much potential in him.

"Then I shall depart as soon as possible." Thrawn responded as Naruto turned and began to leave, he had other business to attend to.

 **In the Medical Bay a few minutes alter:**

Kurotsuchi looked on at the world below as green lights descended upon it, casing massive explosions. She didn't know where she was, but it was not on the world below. She had remembered how she was captured by the Leaf and was imprisoned for who knows how long. She held out hope that her Grandfather would save her, that her village would save her. Help did come, and she was set free, but not at by her village.

"I see that you are doing well." She heard as the doors opened. Turning around, she saw red as rage began to build up inside of her. There stood the man, the leader of the Leaf, the Forth Hokage! She was going to attack but failed miserably as she felt a dark and oppressive aura surround her.

"Do not compare me to _that_ man." Naruto stated as he slowly walked up to her, calming down slightly.

"W-Who are you?" She questioned him as Naruto finally relaxed.

"My name is Naruto, the former son of the Fourth." Naruto responded as Kurotsuchi eyes widened. He was the spawn of the man who murdered her mother and countless others?

"Former?" She questioned as Naruto smirked.

"Well, I killed him, but not just him. I killed his wife, his son, and his son's soon-to-be wife. I destroyed the Leaf and the rest of the elemental nations. None will survive once I am done with this world." Naruto answered as Kurotsuchi eyes widened. Then Iwa was…

"W-Why? Why would you destroy the whole of the Elemental Nations?" She questioned him as Naruto turned to look outside the viewport of the medical bay.

"Simply because I can." He response was simple and brutal that it left her in shock. To destroy a whole world, to commit genocide simply because he can?

"B-But my family…" She started but Naruto started to chuckle.

"Have betrayed you." He stated. Kurotsuchi started to tremble at this point. They…betrayed her?

"Your beloved village didn't give a damn when you were captured, and your grandfather refused to meet a simple demand that the Leaf had in-order to set you free. His hatred for the Leaf was greater than his love for you. So you see, your family betrayed you in the end. You were but a tool for them, another ninja in the cog, another expendable for their own agenda." Naruto explained as Kurotsuchi fell down onto her knees, crying. She had done everything that her village had demanded of her and in the end they betrayed her? Naruto sight slightly. Her eyes had been opened to the treachery of her family. She had been living a lie, a lie which had come crashing down.

"W-What am I supposed to do now?! I have no purpose!" She shouted at him, tears falling down her cheeks. Her purpose was to defend her village, to avenge her mother. To destroy the leaf. With her village and family's betrayal, and the Leaf already destroyed, what was her purpose. Naruto kneeled down to her level and raised her head up by her chin.

"Your purpose is something you determine, not what other's demand of you. I would like you to join my cause, to see a whole new world and gain power like none other. I extend you this offer, for you to create your own destiny." Naruto offered, offering her a hand as she thought over the offer. She had nothing, but he was offering her the ability to create her own destiny, free from the demands of others other them him.

"I…I'll join your cause." She responded as Naruto smiled as she grabbed his hand, allowing him to pull her up.

"Very good. I shall have someone show you to your quarters and your training shall begin soon." He stated, causing her to be a bit surprised.

"Training?" She questioned as Naruto nodded.

"You are to be one of the leaders of my future Empire. As such, you will be trained by me personally." Naruto answered as Kurotsuchi nodded slowly. It was then she finally took notice of another female within a large tank of sort. She had green hair and had a breathing mask to supply her oxygen in the fluid filled tank.

"Who's…that?" She questioned him, pointing to the green haired female. Naruto turned to look at the female in the bacta tank.

"Her name is Fuu, the other person who was saved by my subordinates. She was attacked by a group and was in critical condition before she was saved." Naruto explained as Kurotsuchi nodded before Naruto called for someone to lead her to her quarters. Things were about to change for her, in a big way.

 **Four Years Later:**

Four years have passed since the destruction of Naruto's home world and four years since the destruction of the first Death Star at the hands of the Rebel Alliance thanks to information that Naruto leaked over time. For four years he worked in secret, hiding away his military power within the unknown regions while serving the Empire, but that was all to change today. The Empire would die today, and he would have been the one who engineered its demise from the destruction of the first Death Star.

"Engage evasive maneuver!" Admiral Piett ordered from the bridge of the Super-Star Destroyer Executor, Vader's personal flagship. He slightly smirked in confidence. Did these rebels really think that the second Death Star would be undefended? Bah! With one swift attack, the rebel forces would be crushed and he, on-board one of the strongest warships, would be called a hero! However, in his moment of confidence, the bridge shook violently.

"Sir, we've lost our bridge deflector shield!" One of the bridge Officer reported as Piett frowned. Why were the bridge deflectors built outside of the bridge on top of it exposed? He had no idea.

"Intensify the forward batteries. I don't want anything to get through." Piett ordered before he turned to looked outside the bridge and saw a few rebel star fighters approaching the bridge rapidly.

"Intensify forward firepower!" Piett yelled in urgency. The batteries were able to destroy most of the fighters, expect for a single A-Wing and it was going straight for the bridge.

"Too late!" Gherant shouted as he and Piet dived to avoid the incoming A-Wing which rammed into the bridge, killing most of the bridge crew. However, the controls of the ship were now left to the sub-bridges, which could not handle the sudden lose of the main bridge which was conducting evasive maneuver. As such, the vessel was left to crash straight into the Death Stars surface as the battle raged on above Endor. However, far away from the battle, a cloaked vessel observed the battle.

"Shit. Naruto won't like this." A mint green haired female cursed as she watched the destruction of Vader's flag ship. It was supposed to be taken over, but with the vessels constant movements and role in hunting down the rebels there wasn't much of a chance of taking it over. Now with it's destruction it would be impossible to take bring it into the fold.

"Get me in contact with Naruto." She ordered one of the bridge officers, who nodded before pressing a few buttons on his station, quickly establishing a connection.

 _"What is it, Fuu?"_ Naruto's hologram appeared before Fuu, wondering why she had contacted him so early.

"There is a problem…Vader's flag ship has been destroyed." Fuu reported as Naruto sighed before shaking his head.

 _"That is unfortunate, but what's done is done. Piett was a fool of an Admiral and I have no idea why my Master would put such a man in-charge of his flagship. You are to withdraw and rendezvous at the given coordinates."_ Naruto ordered as Fuu nodded before the transmission ended.

"You heard him, get us underway." She quickly ordered as the crew quickly went to work. The cloaking device deactivated, allowing the Super-Star Destroyer to become visible to the naked eye. This was the Super-Star Destroyer Terror and the only ship of it's class with a cloaking device.

 _"Hard to believe that I went from almost dying to commanding one of the mightiest warships…"_ Fuu thought. She had thought for sure that she was going to die that day when they came for the tailed beast inside of her, after all, they had mostly extracted it from her. She was saddened at the lose of her tailed beast as the two of them had become friends, but she did retain some of it's power. When the day she woke up, she was shocked at the events that had transpired during her short slumber. The world she had grown up was destroyed, by the man now she served.

 _"Not like I cared about it anyways."_ She thought. She was hated and in the end betrayed by her village. She held no love for her home world and felt nothing when Naruto had ordered the planet to be destroyed. Nothing had survived the large scale orbital bombardments that last for two full days to ensure total and complete destruction of everything and anything on the ground.

 **Lwhekk, hours later:**

Lwhekk is a planet located within the Ss'kaat system within the remote Ssi-ruuk Star Cluster beyond the known galaxy with a rather primitive species inhabiting the planet within the system that had carved out a small Empire in the system, an Empire that was swiftly destroyed once Naruto's forces had chosen the system as a staging point to leaving the galaxy and with the Star Forge becoming operational two years ago, it was the perfect place to build large Droid Fleets away from the known galaxy.

"The ten Droid Fleets combine to make a total of 20,000 vessels. Meanwhile, four Fleets comprising of Imperial, Republic, and other designs number in roughly 5,000, with almost a thousand Capital warships and many other support vessels." Thrawn read the reports. As the Grand Admiral, it was his job to ensure that everything was running smoothly and effectively. Most of the Naruto's forces comprised of Droids, which numbered in the billions thanks to the Star Forge.

The massive Clone army was also starting to climb rapidly thanks to mobile cloning facilities that were created for the Kaminoans. These mobile cloning facilities were massive, as large as an Executor and production of the Clones rose every day. They had exactly four of such faculties that were able to produce almost five million Clones in about six months. Such a mass production of Clones would have led to the Clones dying and aging faster, however, the aging prosses was perfected, allowing a Clone age normally once it reached the age of 20. Ysalamir's were also used in-order to negate the effects of the force on Clones during the Spaarti Cloning process.

"A perfect army that can be created within a year." Thrawn muttered to himself. These Clones were far more capably, intelligent, and strong compared to conscripted units from the Empire. Furthermore, their unit cohesion was remarkable.

"Grand Admiral." Thrawn was broken out of his thoughts as he looked up to the voice that called out to him. The voice belonged to a female, clad in battle armor and a cap to conceal it. The hood of the cap covered the features of her head.

"High Inquisitor." Thrawn responded in response, wondering why the High Inquisitor from the Inquisition would come to him.

"The time has come. The Emperor is expecting you." The High Inquisitor stated as Thrawn nodded. If the time to leave was now, then all high officials were to be told of in person. The only exception to this was if one of the high officials was in a battle or not available.

"I shall be there shortly." Thrawn stated as the High Inquisitor nodded before she vanished from his sight.

 **With Naruto:**

Naruto observed the massive number of warships assembled before him. Per his orders, the biological crew was to be put into cryostasis pods to ensure that they would spend most of the time during the journey through the dark space sleeping, preventing aging and ensuring their survival. Droids did not need sleep, only energy to operate.

"So, it's finally time." He heard Satele comment as Naruto nodded, looking on at the vast expanse of space. This would be the last time he would see this galaxy.

"That it is." Jyn said as she stood next to Satele, who lightly glared at her.

"I didn't as you." Satele stated, but Jyn simply shrugged.

"But you didn't ask Naruto either." Jyn responded as Satele balled her right hand into a fist as Naruto chuckled at the twos banter.

"Four years and you two still fight. Good thing that the others aren't here yet." Naruto commented, but quickly regretted his words as he sensed their arrival.

"What do you mean we aren't here yet?" Namada questioned with a smirk as she walked in, followed closely by Fuu and Kurotsuchi.

"You know exactly what I mean you witch of a women." Naruto said with a blackface as Namada giggled, knowing full well that she drove him insane. Naruto shook his head before turning to Kurotsuchi.

"Have you informed Thrawn?" He questioned her as she nodded.

"He is on his way as we speak." She responded as Naruto turned his attention to Fuu, who wasn't pleased with how her mission went.

"So, Piett pretty much facilitated the destruction of the ship?" He questioned Fuu, who pouted at not being able to capture the prized vessel.

"His overconfidence caused him to lose his life and the ship." Fuu answered as Naruto sighed. Truly, Piett was a fool, even during the battle of Hoth he proved useless.

"Still, it's a shame we weren't able to capture that vessel. Regardless, we must move forward. The plan is already in motion and it is time and it cannot be stopped." Naruto stated, just in time as Thrawn strolled onto the bridge.

"Glad you could make it Grand Admiral." Namada commented as Thrawn disregarded her comment, knowing full the games that Namada liked to play.

"I trust that everything is ready?" Thrawn questioned Naruto, who nodded.

"Yes. The pods are already set for us and the rest of our forces are merely waiting for us. The Star Forge's production has been halted along with the cloning facilities. All non-essential functions of the Fleets will cease as to conserve power. The Droids will take over most of the function until we reach the closest galaxy." Naruto responded as everyone was ready and prepared to venture out into the dark space.

"Outside of the Unknown Regions of the known galaxy, we would be the first to venture out into the dark space to reach other galaxies far away from our home galaxy. I am eager to see what species and races might exist." Thrawn commented, eager to learn more cultures and defeat new enemies.

"Yes, we all know your fetish with other cultures and balalal." Fuu said as she rolled her eyes, causing Thrawn to almost stumble at her outburst before heh coughed into his hand.

"At least I don't keep the entire crew away from all the noise from yours and our resident Sith lords quarters." Thrawn countered as Fuu chuckled nervously while Naruto blushed before he regained his composure.

"Enough you two. We have pods to attend to." Naruto stated as he quickly left the bridge, not wanting to get embarrassed any further then Thrawn had already done.

"And I agree with him." Kurotsuchi stated. She did not want to be embarrassed like Fuu and Naruto had been. Namada merely chuckled before she followed the group out with Thrawn following behind her. Let it be known that the women in Naruto's little group were insufferable. The only two that remained on the bridge were Satele and Jyn.

"Hard to believe it started with just the two of us." Jyn said as Satele nodded. In the beginning, she didn't like Jyn, mainly because of affections for Naruto. However over the years she had come to accept that she would have to share.

"I barely tolerate sharing him with you, but with three more in the group? I feel like I am going to kill somebody." Satele said with a low growl as Jyn chuckled slightly.

"Well, I guess you're going to have to live with it. Naruto's a very…charismatic man. I am sure there are more who are going to fall for him." Jyn stated as Satele's eyes widened before she narrowed them.

"It'll be a cold day in hell before I allow some fangirls to get close to him." Satele responded as Jyn burst out laughing as she walked out the bridge.

"Relax. I'm sure that Naruto's heart is big enough for all of us." Jyn spoke as she left the bridge, leaving Satele alone, who was thinking over what Jyn had said. Her biggest fear when it came to Naruto was him forgetting about her. He was her savior, her guide, her friend, and the person who would forever hold her heart. She feared that if she let others close to him he would forget about her, but there had never been a moment where Naruto had forgotten her. He was always there for her.

 _"I guess…maybe it would be fine."_ She thought as she let a small smile grace her fine. She supposed that her fears would be unfound. With everything settled, she began to leave the bridge. She wondered what awaited them across the dark space.

 **So? Good? Bad? Leave a review or a like! Also, I know that the Fleets are bloody massive, but then again, I am using mostly Legends material and you know how insane the Legends part of Star Wars is. The Droid Fleets mostly comprised of cheap, mass produced vessels, like Droid Frigates with some powerful warships in the mix. Plus, with he Star Forge, it's not that hard to pump out Fleets at such a rate. With all that out of the way, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, also, this wasn't beta'ed! Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ahaha, hello there. I know, I haven't updated this story in ages! I am at fault for that because, well, I focused too much on Untold as that story is getting really massive now. Anyways, I will try to update this story again this month after Chapter 24 of the Untold is finished, which it is almost. With that said, enjoy!**

Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes for who knows how long. Brining his hand over to his forehead and rubbed it. This was the worst headache he has ever head!

"I'm am never going to go to sleep for so long…" He commented as he stretched his muscles and bones. He groaned once more as he turned to the Droids that had awaken him.

"How long have been asleep?" Naruto questioned as one of the Droids worked on its data pad.

"Uhm, 900 years?" The Droid estimated as Naruto's eyes widened. Hundreds of years?! They were about a century old now! Well, not like it mattered since he was all but immortal given his capabilities.

"Status report?" Naruto questioned as the Droid handed him the data pad.

"The Fleets arrived a few days ago and initial scans shows that the galaxy is indeed habitable." The Droid explained as Naruto scanned through the information. This was both good and bad. Good because it meant that he could conquer worlds and recruit people from these worlds, along with building his empire.

"What about the others?" Naruto questioned the Droid, setting the data pad aside as he stood up and began to find his stuff.

"Grand Admiral Thrawn was the first to wake up and you are the second. The other's will soon be awake as well." The Droid reported as Naruto nodded before he quickly began to head to the bridge. He needed to get a better view of things and have a full update before he figured out his first move. However, as he approached the bridge he found that Thrawn was nowhere to be found. Frowning, he turned towards one of the Tactical Droids.

"Droid, where is Thrawn?" Naruto questioned the T-series Droid, who quickly began to type in commands before a hologram of small planet.

"The Grand Admiral ordered a scan of the local system and the scan discovered a planet with humanoid life forms. The planet also had an unusually high energy reading." The T-series reported as Naruto raised an eyebrow at that. That didn't quite answer his question, but he waited for the Droid to continue.

"That Grand Admiral then sent prob Droids to recon the planet. It was soon discovered that the planet had a super-weapon of sorts built on its surface and later scans of possible hyperspace routs showed that the planet lied in a strategic point to where it could halt hyperspace travel. Thus it was determined that it was necessary to take the system at once." The Droid answered as Naruto hummed at that. So Thrawn was already going to bring a system into the fold? Other them him and a few others, Thrawn was the highest authority within the new empire he was going to create. He had given the alien Admiral all the resources and independence he needed.

"Keep me updated on everything." Naruto ordered as he processed to walk up to the bridge and quality observe the new galaxy.

 **With Thrawn:**

Thrawn hummed as he read the datapad in his hand. The initial scans had revealed the planet that his fleet was getting ready to attack and occupy. The discovery of the weapon built into the planet was something that surprised him slightly, but he was no fan of such superweapons. From the moment the Death Star was reveled, he protested such a weapon.

 _"All those resources could have been used to built better warships, fighters, and other assets."_ He thought. In his mind a single massive superweapon was a waste of time and resources. Rather, he would prefer warships and large fleets that are more mobile and effective.

"Sir, the fleet is ready." A Droid updated the Grand Admiral on the readiness, who nodded in turn.

"Have a Droid Frigate attack the planet." Thrawn ordered as the Droid looked at him, confused.

"Sir?" The Droid questioned. What kind of order was that? Having ordered the fleet to be readied to his formation and then he orders a single Frigate to attack? Thrawn noticed that the Droid was slightly confused by the order and he realized just how much better these Droids were. A normal Droid would have obeyed, without question. These would question orders that did not seem right.

"We must first learn the offensive capabilities of the planetary weapon before beginning our assault." Thrawn reasoned as the Droid nodded, satisfied, thought it made no indication of caring about the sacrificial Frigate. Thrawn meanwhile went over the forces he had in his command.

 _"Two Interdictors, four Star Destroyers, and 11 Frigates with a dozen supporting vessels."_ He counted his forces. He would first need to assess the enemy's power, and then he would need to assess their strategies and tactics. Turning his attention to the Droid Frigate that entered hyperspace, he would soon find out how strong the enemy was.

 **With the Droid Frigate:**

The Droid Frigate used ever bit of space inside of it possible, leaving little in terms of wasted space. Almost all Droid Frigate's under Naruto's command were refitted with better sensors, shields, and their hangers were removed. All nonessential's like oxygen generators, windows, escape pods and so on were removed and replaced with better reactors, more batteries, and shielding. These Frigates were not designed to be carriers or to accommodate organics. They were built for Droids to operate only and were designed to lay down maximum firepower. In-short, they were almost Star Destroyers, only lacking in size and other weapon systems.

"Exiting hyperspace." A Droid reported to the command Droid in charge of this Frigate. This was TD-1202, a Tactical Droid far superior to its counterpart.

"Intensive forward shield, reroute 50% power from the engines to the batteries." TD-1202 ordered as the bridge crew quickly got to work and did as they were told. The Frigate, numbered _00089,_ was the 89'th Frigate of the combined fleet. It was one of the older ones as higher the number the newer the ship.

"Energy levels rising from the hostile planet." A Droid reported as they kept their course. They were not yet within effective weapons range, but it seems that the planet was. TD-1202 quickly ordered this new data to be sent to the Grand Admiral.

"Maintain course." TD-1202 ordered as the Frigate headed straight for the planet. The exposed bridge of the old design was done away with and in its place was a smaller and more fortified bridge. The Droids inside could observe the battlefield ahead from various monitors and scanners.

"Enemy weapon firing." Another Droid reported as TD-1202 remained standing. The energy readings from the weapon would have melted away any ship that had simply primitive shielding against energy-based weapons, but this Droid Frigate had more then just simple primitive shielding against such weapon platforms.

"The shields will hold." TD-1202 reasoned and true to its words as the beam of concentrated energy made contact, the shields managed to deflect it to the sides as the Frigate kept pushing forward.

"Shields at 80%" A Droid reported as TD-1202 nodded. The shields were still holding at 80% and that was far better then it had calculated.

"Open fire once the enemy ceases." TD-1202 ordered as the energy beam finally stopped, allowing for the Frigate to fire.

 **With Thrawn:**

Thrawn could not have been any more disappointed then he already was. The weapon system had proven to be so primitive, that a simple Droid Frigate was able to withstand it. Clearly the weapon was designed to destroy primitive vessels that didn't have advance shielding against energy-based weapons.

"Have the Interdictors drop out of hyperspace and project two Gravity Wells near the planet. Have the rest of the fleet jump to those Wells." Thrawn ordered. It was a simple tactic he had used in the past. By allowing his Fleet to exit out of hyperspace closer to the planet, he would be able to put his Fleet's weapons in effective range, catching the enemy off-guard and thus allowing the Fleet to quickly subdue the planets defenses.

"Roger Roger." The Droid reported as it carried out the task it was assigned and as Thrawn ordered two Interdictors jumped into hyperspace. They in turn facilitated the approach of rest of the Fleet. Within seconds Thrawn could see two Gravity Wells being projected close to the planet. The tactic he was going to use was considered risky, but he had been successful in the past because of competent crew. Droids were different. Given the proper programming, a Droid would not make a mistake. His Star Destroyer quickly jumped into hyperspace followed by the rest of the Fleet.

"Set weapons to maximum power. Target the enemy structure on planet side. Do not destroy that superweapon." Thrawn ordered. Although the superweapon was not all that effective against his forces, it could still prove useful by studying it. The Fleet dropped out and the orbital bombardment began. The rain of concentrated barrage from the Fleet coming down on the unknown enemies' facilities was ruthless as whole buildings were evaporated.

 _"W-We surrender!"_ Thrawn raised an eyebrow at transmission they were receiving on the open channel. He did not know the language, but he could only assume that they were surrendering. Afterall, why would they contact now after their base was almost annihilated?

"Continue the bombardment." Thrawn ordered. There was no point in taking prisoners now. They could always extract information from the superweapon and whatever remained. Within mere minutes the planet had been pacified of hostiles.

"Send out a contingent of Droids to secure the perimeter of the superweapon and to clear out any resistance." Thrawn ordered. The planet and the system were now largely under his control.

"Sir, new data suggests that the planet below is a fortress made up of some sort of hydro-metal. Our data also suggests that it is meant to deflect directed energy." A Droid reported to Thrawn as he hummed.

 _"Our weapons were simple superior and far more technological advance then what this fortress could handle."_ Thrawn thought before nodding.

"Regardless, carry on with the orders." He stated as the Droid obeyed, carrying out its orders. Thrawn merely observed the bombardment as he stood in the bridge. This fortress world would be the first of many conquests through which he would be instrumental in the creation of a new empire.

"Admiral, our long-range scanners are picking up a large number of ships! 20,000 to be exact!" A Droid reported in worry as Thrawn narrowed his eyes. 20,000 ships? Was this the enemies entire Fleet?

"Bring us around." He ordered to face the coming enemy. He had a little more than a dozen vessels at this moment. However, he had two valuable vessels in his command, the Interdictors. He was glad that the long-range scanners were set on passive scanning. Now he could rank the enemy out of hyperspace and keep them locked in one position.

"Deploy Gravity Wells just outside our maximum engagement range." He ordered. The enemy would be fighting on his terms and conditions and he was about to create those said terms and conditions. The Gravity Wells were soon deployed, and the incoming vessels were forced to out of hyperspace and yet in place thanks to the Gravity Wells.

"Increase the strength of the Gravity Wells. All ships open fire on the enemy Fleet." Thrawn ordered as his Fleet began to open fire and he found the enemy vessels to be easy targets. They had no shielding from what it seems and even if they did it was quickly overwhelmed by his Fleets weaponry. The ships were also rather oddly designed from what he could see. They were all facing forward, arranged in lines both vertical and horizontal. However given that he had most likely kept them out of their effective weapons range, he could not identify their weaponry.

 _"It's most likely not that effective give the size of their ships. They are not even half the size of a Droid Frigate."_ He thought as the enemy vessels became target practice thanks to the Interdictors holding them back and preventing their escape. If he was being honest with himself this was nothing more then slaughter, one sided slaughter. Looking at the ships, he spotted one that was colored red, as opposed to the other vessels.

"Close in on that red vessel. Use the Ion cannons to disable it before pulling it in via tractor beams." Thrawn ordered. He assumed that it was the command ship of the Fleet, thus by capturing it he would have captured the commander of the enemy Fleet and then he could gain information. As his orders were being carried out, another Fleet was entering the system from the rear of the enemy Fleet.

Thrawn was not surprised to find two Executor accompanied by server Star Destroyer and hundreds of Droid Frigates. They quickly opened fire, utterly shattering the enemy Fleet in the middle. The two large Executor made the enemy ships look like ants as they monstrous vessels dwarfed them by a massive margin. With the rest of the Fleet now awake, the true conquests could begin.

 **So? Who do you think this enemy was that was quickly defeated? Leave a review or two! Conquest has just begin and everyone's a target, no one is safe from Naruto's wrath! I shall see you all next time!**


End file.
